<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Ranger, Part 6: New Life by Treadstone17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375854">The Ranger, Part 6: New Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treadstone17/pseuds/Treadstone17'>Treadstone17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Ranger [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Picard, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Depictions of Graphic Violence, F/F, Strong Language</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:55:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treadstone17/pseuds/Treadstone17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As the Alpha Quadrant teeters on the edge of hostilities, the actions of individuals flung across the Quadrant from QonoS, Earth, Vulcan, and Fenris could determine whether there is another cataclysmic war, or if a way can be found to keep the peace. Can Janeway, Seven, Picard, Riker, Jellico, and others, stop The Federation from becoming a force of terror, or will the Quadrant fall into darkness?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Ranger [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My rapid-fire writing comes to a screeching halt now, as I will be gainfully employed again beginning Monday morning, the 14th. I have a 4-day work-week so I should still be able to keep this going, just not at the pace that I've been writing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I</p><p> </p><p>Aboard U.S.S <em>Voyager</em></p><p> </p><p><b>Admiral Elizabeth Shelby</b>, and her first officer, Commander Ezekiel Johnson had been locked away in the holodeck for four hours. They had run simulation after simulation on the work Commander Data had done years earlier on reprogramming a probe to look like a torpedo. They had also poured over the sensor data of the battle between <em>Intrepid</em>, and the two Fenris ships.</p><p>“Look here, Admiral”, the Commander said, researching some of the data from <em>Intrepid</em> before it had been destroyed. He also pulled up on another screen that showed the electronic signatures for a normally configured photon torpedo, and for a normally configured probe. “Over here, you see the signature of the four probes launched from <em>Intrepid</em>?” Shelby nodded. “OK, over here...” he pulled up the normal specs from a torpedo and a probe, “you see their normal configuration. Not much difference, is there?”</p><p>“No, there's not. Keep going.”</p><p>“OK, now overlay the normal specs of a probe with the probes launched from <em>Intrepid</em>. They are slightly different. Not much, but you can see the difference. Now”, he overlayed the probes from Intrepid with the normal signature form a torpedo, “again, there isn't much difference but you can see they are slightly different.”<br/><br/>Hit put in a new command. “Now, when you overlay all three...”<br/><br/>“The signature for the <em>Intrepid</em> probe is almost right in the middle between the other two.” She looked up at her F/O with a stunned look. “You'd have to look really hard to find this.”<br/><br/>“Yeah you would”, Johnson replied. “One more. Align the signature from the Intrepid probe with the probe reconfigured in the simulation by Commander Data years ago...”<br/><br/>“They fuckin' match”, Shelby breathed.</p><p>“Almost”, Johnson said with a little smirk. “There's a 0.00269 variance in their signatures, but for all intent and purpose, they're the same.”</p><p>Shelby was glad she was seated, else she would have fainted. “Son of a fucking bitch”, she said angrily. “Can you run these again, just to make sure, Zeke?”</p><p>“While you were running Data's simulation, I ran it three times, to make sure, but, yes, I can run all the information again, just to make sure.”<br/><br/>Shelby exited the holodeck and went to her quarters. “Computer, send a subspace message to the following coordinates, using encryption code Shelby 6-echo-9. Message will read: have confirmed. Shelby. Keep no record of any kind after transmission is sent, authorization Shelby 9-delta-6-6-3. Send.”<br/><br/><em>“Message sent to prescribed coordinates, all records of transmission have been removed.”</em></p><p>She needed to not only meet with Kurn, but the two of them needed to meet with Prime Minister Sladek. The Admiral had seen a transmission from Necheyav, her superior saying what everyone else was saying-it had made no sense for the Fenris ships to fire. She was almost certain Necheyav didn't know what was happening.</p><p>After she talked with Kurn and Sladek, she thought of another person she needed to contact. Only problem is they hadn't spoken in a decade.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>On Vulcan, the former <em>Voyager</em> crew members were eating a light dinner at Tuvok's residence. Tom and B'Elanna were going to depart the next morning, to head back to Earth. They weren't sure quite yet where they were going to stay when arriving home, but they both felt they needed to be there.</p><p>“You're welcome to stay at the farm in Bloomington”, Kathryn offered them. “Yeah, it's still mostly traditionalist, but I've upgraded it to be more 24<sup>th</sup> Century”, she said with a chuckle.</p><p>“Thank you for the offer, Kathryn”, Tom said gratefully, “but there's a good chance the farm is being monitored. After what happened on Covis III, I'd be surprised if it wasn't.”</p><p>“I hadn't thought of that”, Janeway said honestly. “However, if you need it in a pinch, it's yours.”</p><p>“We'll remember that, Kathryn”, B'Elanna echoed her husband. “Where are you two going?”</p><p>Kathryn had assumed she had Seven would be going...somewhere. She had been more worried about her recovery to give it much thought.</p><p>“I am staying here on Vulcan”, Seven said, looking over Kathryn cautiously. “I think I have found a calling, which is to help these XB's to regain their identity, and to live a good life.” Seven blushed, looking again at Kathryn. “I'm sorry, Kathryn, I did not discuss this with you. I should have, and I apologize.”</p><p>“If you're staying, Seven”, Janeway said with all the conviction in her, “then I'm staying. If you think I'm leaving, and walking out of each others' lives again, it isn't going to happen.” She then put on her patented, lopsided grin. “You aren't going to get rid of me that easy any longer, Miss Hansen.”</p><p>Seven again blushed, but with a smile on her face.</p><p>“About damn time!” B'Elanna's face graced into her best smile. “Too bad no one won the betting pool all those years ago. I don't think anyone had this date for when you two would get together.”</p><p>Tom and The Doctor laughed, as both women turned red, but then they chuckled as well. Kathryn was sitting next to Seven, and she grabbed the blondes hand. “I've made too many mistakes over the year, my friends”, she let them know, smiling at Seven. “I'm not about to make another one, at least as far as this is concerned.”</p><p>Seven smiled warmly at Janeway. “I would not keep you here against your will, Kathryn. You are still free to go where you wish. However”, she said quickly, as Janeway started to protest, “I am glad you're staying. We won't be here forever”, she said, turning to their friends, "but this feels right.”</p><p>Tuvok nodded. “I am pleased that the two of you have...finally realized that you were meant to be together. I have felt pain all these years that you were separated, and suffered so much.”</p><p>“You felt pain, Tuvok?” The Doctor was genuinely shocked.</p><p>“I did, Doctor”, he confirmed. “Vulcans do not outwardly express emotions, but we do feel them occasionally, as when a friend is injured or has died. Knowing what both Kathryn and Seven have been through for the last two decades, did indeed cause me pain. That pain has no been alleviated.”</p><p>“Thank you, Tuvok”, Kathryn said, her lips trembling with emotion. “That means a lot to me-to us”, she amended quickly.</p><p>“Still no word from Fenris?” Tom wanted to take the conversation into another direction.</p><p>Tuvok shook his head. “No, there is not, Mr. Paris. I am mystified at the seeming stalemate, although I do welcome it. Talking is better than shooting.”</p><p>“Something has to be going on, that obviously we don't know about”, B'Elanna offered. “I would think after Intrepid went down-and no offense meant, Seven-that Fenris would have been taken out by now.”</p><p>“None taken, B'Elanna”, Seven replied, knowing what her friend had meant. “I'm not surprised Qochur hasn't contacted me. I would imagine he is now the new Commander of the Rangers, which I fully support. I agree with Tuvok, something unusual is going on. It's just a sneaking suspicion I have.”</p><p>“Whatever it is, we can't worry about it right this minute”, Kathryn said evenly. “Right now-right this minute, I'm enjoying this time with my old crew members-with my family.”</p><p>With the exception of The Doctor, they all had iced tea in front of them. It wasn't alcohol, to make a proper toast, but it would do.</p><p>“To family”, Tom Paris said with a broad smile.</p><p>“To family”, they all repeated.</p><p>“May I offer a toast?” Tuvok looked around.</p><p>“We're in your house, Tuvok”, B'Elanna teased him.</p><p>“Then I wish to offer a toast to Kathryn and Seven: peace, and long life to both of you.”</p><p>“Hear, hear”, B'Elanna said enthusiastically, their glasses clinking again.</p><p>“Might I offer one more”, Seven said, and the others nodded.</p><p>Her demeanor almost broke before she spoke. “Since Kathryn and I have decided to make a go of it, this one is more personal. To Chakotay and Icheb. May they now rest in peace.”</p><p>“Amen”, the others said softly, without exception.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>San Francisco, Three Days Later</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes, Sloan wondered if all this was worth it. Today was one of those days he really wondered.</p><p>He had received a coded message from Ganymede, that had sent him into a panic:</p><p>
  <em>Janeway, Seven of Nine, and unknown other personnel attacked facility four days ago. All subjects taken, with losses of our personnel. Took this long to re-establish communications. Awaiting advice and orders.</em>
</p><p>“Son of a bitch”, Sloan breathed. “How the hell did they even find out about Ganymede?”</p><p>He made a few calls to his associates, asking them if they had heard anything else. They all came up empty.</p><p>
  <em>What the fuck am I going to do? </em>
</p><p>He couldn't call Necheyav. She had no idea the place existed. It was one of a number of things that Alynna Necheyav didn't know about him. Of course she knew that he was former Senator Robert Aurelius, who had “died” years before, after he told the Admiral that he could do more for her as an alias named Sloan that he could ever do for her as a Senator. She had asked him what that meant, and he had told her to accept his offer, or the results could be unpleasant.</p><p>He and Necheyav had wanted the same thing, at least at the beginning: a Federation with an arm in Starfleet that was far more military than diplomatic or wanting to discover; an organization that spread fear into enemies, so that what happened at Wolf 359, would never happen again. Necheyav wanted this militaristic entity because she wanted security for the Quadrant.</p><p>Sloan wanted it to give himself ultimate power over the lives an destinies of the Alpha and Beta Quadrants, and beyond. It had been ingrained in him with his upbringing as human on Romulus, taught to hate his race, and to seek power over all else. When Romulus died, he was damned sure he wouldn't die in it, so he adapted-something that Seven would no doubt find funny. He had patiently working his way from being a respected Federation Senator, with hawkish views, into a megalomaniac-in-waiting, who had never forgot what the <em>Tal Shiar</em> had taught him.</p><p>Yet now, he had no idea what his next move would be. This had been completely unexpected.</p><p>His day got progressively worse from that point.</p><p>He was about ready to go home, when he received a summons from Necheyav, for an emergency meeting between herself, Admirals Selvur, Weinrich, and Adams.</p><p>Five minutes later, he was in Necheyav's office. He brought a small zippered pouch, which contained no electronics, only papers that he almost always had with him.</p><p>“This had better be good, Alynna”, Sloan said, being the last to enter, as the four Admirals, and Captain T'revva were already seated.</p><p>“It isn't good, Sloan”, she retorted icily, “which is why I called you.”</p><p>He nodded and took his seat, the satchel falling over after he set it down.</p><p>“I just received word from Admiral Shelby”, Necheyav began, Sloan thinking the already pale women looked even more so tonight. “She is returning at top speed to Earth.”</p><p>“What in God's name for?” Admiral Adams simply blurted that out. Which was fine, because the others were about to as well.</p><p>“She has told me that she has information that proves that the Fenris ships did <em>not</em> initiate the attack on <em>Intrepid</em>, but that Captain Munshif was responsible for the altercation.”</p><p>“I am sorry, Admiral”, the Vulcan Selvur said politely, “but all the evidence shows that the Fenris ships fired the first torpedoes.”</p><p>Necheyav nodded. “Yes, I know. But there was the inexplicable launch of those probes. From what Elizabeth told me, she's been able to positively prove that Munshif had the probes reconfigured to look like photon torpedoes when fired, and that he deliberately lowered his shields just before the Fenris torpedoes hit <em>Intrepid</em>.”</p><p>There was even a gasp from the two Vulcans in the room, Selvur and T'revva. Everyone blanched, so Sloan knew it wouldn't look unusual at how white he had turned.</p><p>“How the hell did they do that?”</p><p>“I don't know, Admiral Weinrich”, Necheyav said unevenly. “But I know Elizabeth. She wouldn't be coming back unless she was absolutely sure of her information. If this happened...”</p><p>“Then it could trigger the Klingons getting involved”, T'revva finished the thought.</p><p>“Exactly”, Necheyav breathed. “She has asked only to meet with me, and if I find what she has convincing, I will share it. She will arrive around 1700 day after tomorrow. Have your schedules cleared for that night and the next day. Dismissed.”</p><p>They all stood, Sloan absently grabbing at his papers, and left the room as quickly as possible. The others did the same. As usual, T'revva stayed behind to clear the room. She had set up two carafes, and glasses for water for the attendees, but they had barely been sipped at. But she always had to be prepared for anything, so she tidied the room.</p><p>As she was finishing the little work she needed to do, she noticed a piece of paper on the ground, between her chair and the one Sloan always sat at. She didn't remember dropping anything, so she became quite curious.</p><p>She picked up the paper, and turned it over. For the second time in one night, the Vulcan blanched at what she was holding.</p><p>Since it was the end of the workday, she finished cleaning, and headed home. She had to contact Admiral Jellico, post-haste, about everything she had heard-and now had seen.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sloan beamed home from Federation Headquarters, knowing he had a lot to do the following day. The double gut-punch of the XB's being liberated at Ganymede, and then the apparent discovery of Munshif following Sloan's order to bring on a conflict at Fenris, had staggered him like nothing he could remember.</p><p>There was not much he could do this night. It was almost 2200 when he beamed into his home, and he was exhausted. He would get a quick, small drink of wine to relax him, then go to bed, making sure he was up early in the morning.</p><p>He always beamed into a spot just inside his front door, so he could turn off the alarm that he set. There was no real chance of robbery, not in this day and age, but it had come with the house when he bought it.</p><p>As he beamed in, the alarm went off, Sloan having twenty seconds to reset it before it advised authorities. He could reset it in his sleep, he wryly thought. He finished the task in under ten seconds. After that, he always commanded the computers to turn on the lights.</p><p>He never got the chance.</p><p>A few hours earlier, some very specialized operatives for Admiral Edward Jellico had arrived, defeated the alarm in under twenty seconds, and lay in wait. As Sloan finished resetting the alarm, someone put a hypospray to his neck, rendering him unconscious immediately.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>At his residence, Edward Jellico was waiting for news that Sloan had indeed been taken into custody. When he received the signal, he was assured Sloan would get a wonderful night's sleep, but know where the hell he was when he woke up.</p><p>So far, despite the tension around Fenris, it had been a good week. He had learned that the covert operation at Ganymede had succeeded, the XB's either on their way to Vulcan or already there. Janeway had been injured, but she was doing better. Now, with Sloan in custody, they might be able to find out some valuable information.</p><p>Sloan covertly contacted his three fellow Admirals, advising him of the capture. He also advised the person who Jellico would have talk to Sloan sometime in the morning.</p><p>As he finished his transmissions, an incoming one, another highly encrypted message, came in. The preamble on the transmission let him know it was from T'revva, and the words, “Red sky at night, Sailor's delight”, was a code that she needed to meet him immediately. T'revva didn't often give into urgency. She must have something important.</p><p>He responded to the query, and advised he would meet T'revva in ten minutes, at a pre-determined location, which was watched continually by some of Jellico's operatives. It was a kind of “safe house”, for such events.</p><p>He beamed in, T'revva having already arrived.</p><p>“Captain, you have something urgent for me?”</p><p>“Yes, sir”, she said in what, for a Vulcan was an excited voice. “First of all, Necheyav called a short, urgent meeting. It seems Shelby is headed back to Earth.”</p><p>“Did she say why?”</p><p>“Yes, Admiral”, T'revva said as calmly as she could. “Shelby advised Necheyav that she has proof that <em>Intrepid</em>, and her Captain, instigated the combat at Fenris. She will be here in approximately forty-two hours to present the information to the Admiral. I do not know the specifics, but she said Captain Munshif had those four probes reconfigured to look like photon torpedoes to the Fenris ships, and that he deliberately lowered his shields just before the Fenris weapons impacted.”</p><p>“Jesus Christ”, Jellico gasped, turning pale himself, which seemed to be the reaction of the day. “It was something akin to a suicide attack?”</p><p>“That very well may be, sir.”</p><p>“I need to ask you something before you continue, Captain? Has Necheyav said anything about a transmission from a Starfleet facility on Ganymede?”</p><p>“Ganymede, sir?” She looked at him with a confused state. “As far as I'm aware, there is no facility on Ganymede.”</p><p>“There is”, he said grimly, filling her in on what it was, and what had happened. This time, T'revva didn't blanch. Maybe she was becoming used to bad news, she thought wryly.</p><p>“No, she has received no such information. Had she, I would know.”</p><p>“Very well”, Jellico nodded. “You have something else for me?”</p><p>“I do, sir.” She produced the piece of paper that had been dropped at the meeting. “Sloan was at the meeting. This fell out of his briefcase.” She looked at him with wide eyes.</p><p>He briefly read that page. “Mother of God” he exclaimed. “You're sure this was out of Sloan's briefcase?”</p><p>“Yes, Admiral, he always sits to my right, with me next to Necheyav.”</p><p>Jellico folded the paper. “OK, T'revva, excellent work. I believe it's time we extract you from this mission, Captain. We've talked about what that would imply, at least for the shot run? If Sloan finds that he's missing this missive, and he puts two and two together, you could be in mortal danger.”</p><p>“I understand, Admiral”, the Vulcan said calmly. “I have been prepared for that possibility.”</p><p>“Good.” He was visibly relieved that his long-time aid was ending her part in this drama. “You have the new identity papers we had made for you?”</p><p>“In a safe place, Admiral”, she assured him. “I can have them in hand in five minutes.”</p><p>“I'm ordering you to do that now. It's time for you to disappear for the time being and”, he said, putting a hand on her shoulder, “I hope we meet again, after all this is over.”</p><p>“As do I, sir”, T'revva said with obvious regret. “It's been an honor serving with you, sir.” She saluted him crisply.</p><p>He returned the best salute he could to her. “The honor has been all mine, Captain T'revva”, he said solemly, releasing his salute. “Live long and prosper.”</p><p>She nodded, and in moments she had beamed away.</p><p>Jellico did the same a few moments later. He contacted Patterson, Paris, and Riker in another deeply coded message: <em>Change of plans. Arrive at next meeting coordinates ASAP. Jellico.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>II</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jellico “Safe House”, Denver</p><p> </p><p>S<strong>loan awoke with a five-alarm headache</strong>, almost as if he had been drinking to excess the night before, but he knew he hadn't been doing that. The last thing he remembered was leaving Federation Headquarters after that disturbing meeting with Necheyav and the others.</p><p>As he came to, it dawned on him that he wasn't in his home. He was in a room-a fairly normal, nondescript room, where there was several windows, one door to his right was shut, another directly to the front of the bed, to an obvious bathroom, but it definitely wasn't his.</p><p>He went to the door on the right, hoping it would swish open, but nothing happened. “Computer open door.”</p><p>A distinctly different voice than that of the Federation computer, one with a British accent, replied. “<em>Unable</em> <em>to comply.</em>”</p><p>“Computer, please state my current location.”</p><p>The accented voice responded. “<em>That information is Classified</em>.”</p><p>“Classified? You're fucking kidding me?”</p><p>“<em>Please restate the question.</em>”</p><p>“Oh, fuck off”, he said in annoyance, sitting back down. It didn't take long for him to start finding out some information. A young, very tall and muscular human male came through the door, with a rolling cart.</p><p>“Your breakfast”, he said with toneless voice.</p><p>“Where am I? Who the hell are you?”</p><p>The brutish face simply looked at him with contempt, turning around and leaving.</p><p>Sloan again approached the doors, but they wouldn't open.</p><p>Since he had nothing better to do, he took the large silver lid off of the large dish below it, and saw a breakfast of eggs, bacon, sausage, toast and orange juice. He was pretty certain it wasn't poisoned-if someone had wanted to kill him, he'd already be dead. He was famished, he thought, so he dug in, finding the breakfast quite delicious.</p><p><em>If I'm a prisoner,</em> he thought wryly, <em>at least the food is pretty damn good.</em></p><p>He finished the meal, then went into the bathroom, where he found the basic necessities set up for him, including toothpaste and a tooth brush, clean towels, and the like. He took a quick shower, since it was offered. There was also a change of clothes laid out in a small room just off of the bathroom. It was undergarments, a pair of slacks, a button-down blue shirt, socks, and a pair of loafers in his size. Someone had gone through a lot of trouble, not only to get their hands on him, but to make him, surprisingly, comfortable.</p><p>He went back into the main part of the quarters, with nothing really to do. He hoped he didn't just have to sit here and sweat out what was going to happen to him. If he were alive, someone probably wanted to talk to him.</p><p>As if on cue, the door to his quarters, or his prison cell-he hadn't determined which yet-slid open, and a solitary figure walked through the door, followed by one very obviously armed individual that Sloan did not recognize.</p><p>The first person he recognized immediately, his eyes opening in surprise.</p><p>“Jean-Luc Picard.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Jellico, Riker, Patterson, and Paris were meeting in Mexico City, at one of the pre-arranged locations they had selected a while back. No one questioned why Jellico had moved up a meeting-they knew that he was a no-nonsense person, and he would have a damn good reason for doing so.</p><p>The resort they were at came with some meeting rooms. Jellico had taken the liberty of being there early, and setting up drinks for his colleagues, as well as some light food. He wasted no time after they had all sat down to get started.</p><p>“First of all”, he announced, “Shelby is returning to Earth to consult with Necheyav.”</p><p>That got their attention.</p><p>“Is she bringing the whole fleet, Ed?”</p><p>Jellico shook his head. “No, she's not, Mike. Just <em>Voyager</em>. I won't keep you in suspense, gentlemen. Apparently Shelby has discovered that Captain Munshif, who was the commanding officer on <em>Intrepid</em>, had those four mysterious probes re-programmed to look like photon torpedoes coming out of the launch tubes. I don't know all the particulars, but that's what she has told Necheyav.”</p><p>Will Riker's eyes clicked together hard. “Data's experiment”, he said, <em>sotto voce</em>, not even realizing he had said it out loud.</p><p>“What was that, Will?” Jellico turned his full attention to Riker.</p><p>“Oh, I'm sorry gentlemen”, he said, coming out of his memory. “Years ago, Data ran simulations on that very thing-disguising, amplifying, changing, the signatures of torpedoes and probes to throw an enemy off guard. Data, Worf, and I all ran hundreds of simulations, trying to see what worked and what didn't, and how it affected a potential enemy.</p><p>“Obviously, we never got the chance to use any of it, but we did successfully re-configure probes to look more like torpedoes, and visa-versa.” Then a thought crossed Will's. “I can also tell you that when Commander Kurn was assigned to the <em>Enterprise</em>, he and the three of us talked about such slights of hand. Kurn was rather impressed by Data.”</p><p>The other three got it immediately.</p><p>“Is it possible that Shelby...that she talked to Kurn?” Jellico looked at the others in surprise. “Will, how easy would have been to spot changes in such signatures?”</p><p>“It wouldn't be easy, Ed”, Riker advised the man. “The two machines, even though they're completely different devices, have pretty similar electronic signature, but in a normal configuration, they're easy to distinguish from each other. When Data ran the tests, the difference in the signatures was minimized, but it would take some serious looking to find what had taken place.”</p><p>“Jesus”, Owen said, getting the possible implications. “So it's possible Shelby met with Ambassador Kurn, or got a tip from him?”</p><p>“Possible”, Riker stated. “On the other hand, Elizabeth is as sharp as anyone, and maybe she just figured it out.”</p><p>“Any way we can confirm or deny if she did?”</p><p>“No, there isn't. The other pieces of news I have leads right into that. I've pulled Captain T'revva off of her mission inside Necheyav's team.”</p><p>That stunned the others.</p><p>“I'm sure you had a good reason, Ed”, Mike Patterson offered.</p><p>“I did”, he said, looking hard at the others, and pulling out the piece of paper that T'revva had found on the floor of Necheyav's conference room, after the meeting she had called. Jellico explained what had happened, and the dumb luck on getting this.</p><p>He then passed it around. Without exception, every man blanched.</p><p>“God Almighty”, Will said, looking up with wide eyes at Jellico. “Is this legit? Is she sure it's from Sloan?”</p><p>“Couldn't have been from anyone else, Will”, Jellico said somberly.</p><p>Mike Patterson read the information on the paper out loud.</p><p>
  <em>"Sloan;</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Information received that Bjayzl's family is wanting more hush money. With the recent events involving Seven of Nine, they feel they are in more danger. Await your instructions as to how to proceed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>E-945."</em>
</p><p>“Christ”, Paris breathed. “This...this is the confirmation that Sloan, or Aurelius, or whatever his name is, hired Bjayzl to kills XB's, including Icheb.”</p><p>“Or”, Patterson countered, “he inherited this mess when he took over Section 31, and has had to deal with it.”</p><p>“I'd say the latter is more likely. I think our friend Sloan/Aurelius, had nothing to do with the original hiring of that woman. He would have barely been a Senator at that time.”</p><p>“But he's known for years that Bjayzl was, technically, employed by The Federation”, Jellico said. “And I think Seven deserves to know about this immediately. The other three agreed whole-heartedly.</p><p>“That's why you pulled Captain T'revva”, Will said as a statement, not a question.</p><p>“Correct, Will”, he said bluntly. “I figured it was time to get her to safety. And I did one other thing after reading this.”</p><p>“Oh joy”, Paris said with sarcasm, “there's more.”</p><p>“There is, Owen: We have Sloan in a safe house. We're going to be questioning him.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Elizabeth Shelby was as conflicted at this moment as she ever had been. She had gone into this mission fully believing in it, fully believing in the mission to apprehend Seven of Nine. Yet now, she wondered if she wasn't being badly misused.</p><p>She didn't know what had spooked her more: finding out about the Captain of <em>Intrepid</em> possibly being a modern-day kamikaze, or the fact that someone in The Federation-perhaps Sloan, or even Necheyav had ordered this madness.</p><p>As Shelby headed at maximum impulse to Earth, she knew Ambassador Kurn was heading at Warp to Q'onoS, to present her evidence to Chancellor Worf. She was certain that the Klingon Empire would be lining the border with The Federation with birds of prey, and that worried her, even as she felt it would be a move that would give San Francisco pause.</p><p>Before meeting with Necheyav, Admiral Shelby was trying to formulate a means to speak to someone else before then. She wanted to show this information to an independent source, just to cover all the bases.</p><p>She knew how to get in touch with this person, but didn't know if they would ever respond.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Vulcan</p><p> </p><p>Seven of Nine was heartened to see so many XB's being treated with respect and kindness by The Doctor, and the Vulcan doctors that were attending them. Most were Alpha Quadrant or Beta Quadrant species, but a few were not. Her first stop was to visit the young woman, Ludmilla, who had been freed just before she was to be torn apart on Ganymede. The young woman was going to have her first surgery to remove an implant the next day. She thanked Seven again for saving her.</p><p>As Seven was taking a break-she was going to meet Janeway for lunch-she passed by a room where a Vulcan physician was treating someone. She did a double take-the XB was a Hirogen, the species being a mortal enemy of <em>Voyager</em> when they were in the Delta Quadrant. Her curiosity piqued, she entered the room.</p><p>The Hirogen male eyed her, but not in a hostile or suspicious manner as he would a hunter in the DQ. “You are Hirogen”, Seven said softly.</p><p>“I am”, the tall, muscular being said via the universal translator. “And I know you, Seven of Nine.”</p><p>“I would imagine all XB's might have some knowledge of me.” That didn't surprise her.</p><p>The Hirogen gave her a small smile. “No, I know you, as I was on the ship years ago that <em>Voyager</em> traded holodeck technology to, in order to continue the hunt without making enemies of others.”</p><p>Seven was startled. “You...you were on that ship?”</p><p>He nodded. “I was. I was barely old enough to start hunting, but you and <em>Voyager</em> transformed our people. It didn't happen overnight, but we're developing into a people who trade and commiserate with others, not kill them any longer.”</p><p>“My God”, Seven breathed. “I suffered some very critical injuries during the time the Hirogen occupied <em>Voyager</em>. That was not a pleasant time.”<br/><br/>“I'm well aware of that. And for that, you have my apologies. I am Jagan”, he said, holding out his hand, Seven firmly grasping it. “You have now saved me twice, Seven of Nine: once in the Delta Quadrant, and again on that planet.”</p><p>“Jagan, I am very happy that you have been given your life back”, she said with a warm smile. “I wonder, if you'll indulge me, if I could come back in a few minutes? I have someone who would like to meet you.”</p><p>“Of course”, he said, bowing his head.</p><p>Seven contacted Janeway and told her to meet her at her location. A few minutes later, Janeway was walking up to him.</p><p>“Are we going to get lunch, Seven? I'm famished.”</p><p>“In a few minutes, Captain, but there's someone I'd like you to meet.”</p><p>“Oh?” Janeway gave her a smirk.</p><p>“Yes, follow me.”</p><p>In a few moments, she was back in the room where Jagan was being examined.</p><p>When the Hirogen saw the former <em>Voyager</em> Captain, he gasped. “Janeway!”</p><p>Kathryn stopped, looking at the man, some fear coursing through her. Then the man got off his table where he was waiting to be examined, and took a knee in front of Kathryn.</p><p>“Kathryn Janeway”, Jagan said reverently. “You are renowned and revered among the Hirogen people now.”</p><p>Kathryn looked at Seven, startled. Seven and Jagan explained what had occurred to the Hirogen since <em>Voyager</em> had left the Delta Quadrant.</p><p>When they finished, Kathryn was almost in tears, but felt a pride that she had rarely felt in her life. Often, she had felt like a failure while trying to get her stranded ship home, wondering often if <em>Voyager</em> had done more harm than good on its journey. This truly made her proud.</p><p>“Jagan”, she said, stepping up to the man, “I am honored to meet you, after all these years. It makes me feel good that we were able to help at least one species in the Delta Quadrant. Thank you for your kind words.”</p><p>“No, thank you, Janeway”, he said in turn. “You helped more than one species, I will tell you that. Some, like the Kazon, whom we eventually came into contact with, are probably beyond salvation, but because we turned our hunting inward, and began to make peace with other races, I can also assure you that the Ocampa still see you as a savior as well.”</p><p>The mention of Kes's people finally brought tears to Kathryn's eyes. “The Ocampa...they are still in existence?”</p><p>“In existence, and flourishing, Janeway. We protect them now from the Kazon, and the Vidiians. When we first encountered them, they mentioned you and <em>Voyager</em>, and finding that common link between us, we are now allies, and we will protect them as long as Hirogen are around.”</p><p>Seven put an arm around Kathryn, smiling down at the smaller woman. Seven had always told Kathryn, while in the DQ, that she was larger than life, and that she was making a difference. Here, in front of them, was the living, breathing example of some good <em>Voyager</em> had done on their long journey.</p><p>“Jagan”, Kathryn said, gaining her composure, “I apologize for my emotional display.”</p><p>The Hirogen shook his head. “Do not be. You have much to be proud of. We do not show such emotions quite so easily, but I understand them.”</p><p>“Thank you for telling me this. If you ever need a friend here in the Alpha Quadrant, I will make sure the Vulcans can give you the means to contact us. I'd love to talk to you again someday.”</p><p>“It would be my honor, Kathryn Janeway”, he said, bowing his head again. “Be well in your journeys, the both of you.”</p><p>When they left, Janeway had a smile on her face that, she was sure, hadn't been there in years. She was elated at the news, and felt a new sense of pride, and of purpose in herself. Maybe she had given up too soon?</p><p>“Seven”, Kathryn said, turning to look at the blond, grabbing both her hands, “thank you so much for sharing that with me. I haven't felt this...joyful in years.”</p><p>“It's what I told you years ago, Kathryn Janeway: you were larger than life in the Delta Quadrant. You conquered it, and I always felt you left it better than when you arrived. Now, you have proof that this is true.” Seven kissed Kathryn on the cheek. “I'm very proud of you.”</p><p>Kathryn blushed and chuckled. “I hope we have more good days like this ahead of us.”</p><p>Seven smiled and answered softly. “I think we do, too, Kathryn, but we have to get through this crisis first.”</p><p>As if on cue, Tuvok contacted Seven via her comm badge.</p><p>“Go ahead Tuvok.”</p><p>“<em>Seven, there is an urgent message for you from Admiral Jellico, and I think you should see it immediately.”</em></p><p>“Thank you, Tuvok”, Seven replied. “Kathryn and I are going to lunch, then we'll stop by.”</p><p>“<em>I believe</em>”, the Vulcan said, the gravity in his vice, “<em>that you and Kathryn should not delay, and should beam to my residence immediately.</em>”</p><p>That made both women look at each other with wide eyes.</p><p>“Understood, Tuvok”, Seven said. “Sending your our coordinates now.”</p><p>In moments they were at Tuvok's home.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Q'onoS</p><p> </p><p>Kurn had advised his brother that he would be arriving back on Q'onoS, advising his brother via a message that he would explain himself only to the Chancellor. Klingons, by nature, were quite secretive, but he could sense some foreboding in Kurn's message.</p><p>When Kurn arrived, Worf dismissed the High Council, advising them that after Kurn talked to he, he would fill them in. He had been very transparent with the High Council, something else that was a departure from past Klingon governments, where murder and intrigue were legend.</p><p>“My brother”, Worf said, as Kurn arrived, shaking his hand Vulcan-style, and patting him firmly on the shoulder. “Welcome back home. Although I sense you'll be heading back to Earth soon?”</p><p>“I will be, my brother”, he said, going to Worf's liquor cabinet, and pouring himself a straight whiskey, grabbing one for his brother as well.</p><p>“Your message sounded urgent, Kurn, what do you have for me.”</p><p>Kurn gave him a grim, sideways glance. “We were right, Chancellor.”</p><p>Kurn recalled his meetings with Sladek and Shelby, and the information that both had given him. After he left Shelby for the second time, he had returned to Fenris, with Shelby's blessing, to give the information to the Prime Minister. Kurn urged the Prime Minister not to let the information go beyond his own ears, as that Shelby was headed back to Earth, and he would head to Q'onoS. The Prime Minister had agreed.</p><p>When Kurn finished, Worf let some anger show in his features. “As much as I dislike Admiral Necheyav, for how she has treated Jean-Luc over the years, this does not sound like something she would order.”</p><p>“Admiral Shelby didn't say anything, but when I mentioned Section 31, she reacted...rather negatively. I believe that's one reason she's returning to Earth.”</p><p>“This Sloan character that Picard and Riker told you about, perhaps?”</p><p>“It could be, Chancellor, but Shelby, wisely I believe, did not elaborate. She is an excellent Admiral, I can see that, but this has shaken her.”</p><p>“It would have shaken me of someone, outside of this government, had ordered something like this. So, there's no doubt that <em>Intrepid</em> was responsible?”</p><p>“No doubt whatsoever, my brother. That is why I must return to Earth immediately. I wish to meat with Riker and Picard again, if I can, although I'm sure they will get the news before I arrive. I also will demand a meeting with Necheyav.”</p><p>Worf nodded, then he thought for a few moments. “Before you leave, I want to call the High Council back, with you in attendance, and have you go over this with them.”</p><p>“What are you planning to do?”</p><p>“I believe it is time to assemble our fleet at the Federation border, on a broad front, just to let them know that we have an idea what is going on.”</p><p>“I believe, psychologically, the timing will be excellent, as it will give them further pause.”</p><p>Worf had the High Council back together within three hours, and after listening to Kurn's brief, they backed the Chancellor's call to send the bulk of their fleet to the Klingon/Federation border.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Denver</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Sloan”, Jean-Luc said with false pleasantness, feeling nothing but contempt for this man. “It is nice to finally meet you. I've wanted this meeting for a long time.”</p><p>“What do you want, Picard? I don't know who is behind this, but Admiral Necheyav and President Fetisov will hear about this.”</p><p>“Oh, of that I have no doubt”, Picard said with a small smile. “You will not be held here indefinitely, I assure you of that, Mr. Sloan. Or, should I call you Robert Aurelius, or...perhaps even Lucas Sheldon.”</p><p>Sloan was excellent at hiding what he felt-years of being trained by the <em>Tal Shiar</em>, in Federation government, and in his role at Section 31 had hardened him against his own emotions. He wasn't completely surprised that someone had found out he was Aurelius, but Picard's use of his real name, even if only for a moment, shook him.</p><p>Picard had noticed.</p><p>“What are you blabbering about, Admiral”, Sloan said, recovering quickly. Jean-Luc was having none of it. He opened a dossier he had brought in with him.</p><p>“Lucas Sheldon, the son of Robert and Evelyn Sheldon, assigned to the <em>Enterprise-C,</em> Captain Rachel Garrett commanding. In events not yet fully known or understood, the <em>Enterprise-C</em> apparently jumped into the future, met with the <em>Enterprise-D</em>, then jumped back, near Narendra III, engaging three Romulan Warbirds at the Klingon outpost. Apparently, there were survivors, taken back to Romulus, among them, the Sheldon's, and, also, the mother of Romulan Commander Sela.” Picard continued to read from the dossier he had brought with him. "The Sheldon's apparently gave birth to a boy, Lucas, while on Romulus.</p><p>“Allegedly trained by the <em>Tal Shiar</em>; emigrated to Earth, and it is believed to have taken the name of Robert Aurelius, who eventually became a Federation Senator, allied with C-in-C, Admiral Alynna Necheyav. It is now thought that Aurelius staged his own death, and after some cosmetic surgery, re-emerged as an 'advisor' to Necheyav, and is believed to be the leader of Section 31.”</p><p>The report completely staggered the usually unflappable, arrogant man. He literally deflated before Picard.</p><p>“It is also believed that Section 31, long before Sloan became the head of Section 31, hired a woman named Bjayzl, who went undercover for Section 31 inside the Fenris Rangers, and was tasked with finding, apprehending, then killing XB's for their Borg implants. Among those she murdered, was the non-biological son of Seven of Nine, Former Tertiary Adjunct of Unimatrix Zero-One.”</p><p>Then Picard added the information that had just been put in the dossier a few hours ago. “There is circumstantial evidence that Sloan, as head of Section 31, had as an operative, Captain Amal Munshif, commanding the U.S.S <em>Intrepid. </em>It has been learned in the past twenty-four hours that Captain Munshif deliberately altered the electronic signature of four probes while on blockade duty near the planet of Fenris, to make them appear as photon torpedoes on the scanners of two Fenris ships, causing them to fire, as they believed they were being fired upon. As the Fenris torpedoes closed on <em>Intrepid</em>, apparently Captain Munshif ordered the shields of his ship to be dropped. All three ships were destroyed in the exchange, and there were no survivors.”</p><p>He closed the dossier.</p><p>“Jesus”, Sloan said, not knowing what else to say. “How the fuck did you put all this together.”</p><p>Picard laughed. “A lot of hard work, and some fortuitous luck, Mr. Sloan." He took a drink of the water in front of him, Sloan doing the same. “Seven of Nine made the connection between you as Sloan, and you as Aurelius; The <em>Enterprise-C</em> part of this is still...confusing, as I have no memory of meeting Captain Garret and her ship. But apparently my Operations Officer, Tasha Yar, ended up on that ship. She is...was, I should say, the mother of Romulan Commander Sela, who I personally encountered and met. As for the part about Bjayzl, you supplied that to us.”</p><p>Sloan looked confused. “I gave you and whoever you work for nothing, Picard.”</p><p>“In the last forty-eight hours, you attended a meeting with Admirals Necheyav, Selvur, Weinrich, and Adams, as well as Necheyav's <em>aide de camp, </em>Captain T'revva. Upon leaving that meeting, Captain T'revva noticed something had fallen out of your briefcase. When she examined it, this is what she found.”</p><p>He opened the dossier again, and pulled out the paper T'revva had taken to Jellico, who had given it to Picard.</p><p>“That bitch”, Sloan spat. “I ought to...”</p><p>“You're not going to do anything, Sloan. Captain T'revva was with Necheyav on an undercover assignment from someone else. She has been removed from that assignment, and you'll never see or hear about her again.”</p><p>Sloan was almost shaking now.</p><p>Picard knew he needed to exploit the psychological turmoil he had done to the man.</p><p>“Now, I'm going to ask you some questions, Mr. Sloan.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>III</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“<b>I've made my decision, Kathryn</b>, I'm going back to Earth.”</p><p> </p><p>Kathryn wasn't angry, but this sudden change had her confused. Just that morning, Seven had told her of her commitment to the XB's on Vulcan, wanting to help them regain their lives. Now, with the communication from Admiral Jellico, Seven wanted to go back to Earth, to face Sloan.</p><p>“Seven, I understand your desire to face this son-of-a-bitch”, Kathryn said reasonably, “but isn't this giving into the same emotion that led you to kill Bjayzl, and the others? This sounds like another quest for revenge.”</p><p>“I promise you, Kathryn”, Seven said with conviction behind her words, “that I am not going for revenge. I have a right to face the man that has been hunting me down, who knew Bjayzl was in his employ, and was paying off her goddamned family to keep them quiet. I have every right to scare the living hell out of him, but I will not harm him.”</p><p>Kathryn sighed with some exasperation. “I just don't want to see you relapse, Seven, that's all. You've made-we've made such wonderful progress since we've been back together. I just worry, because of all the emotion that's still pent up, that something will happen.”</p><p>“If you're that worried, Kathryn”, Seven replied, “then you must come with me, to keep me on the straight and narrow. One thing I've learned over these last several months is that if we're together, we bring out the best in each other, not the worst. That was true on <em>Voyager</em>, and it's true today. Sadly, both of us forgot that fact somewhere along the line.”</p><p>Kathryn couldn't argue with that. “We lost so many years, Seven”, Janeway said, her mouth twitching in sadness and self-recrimination. “So many years. That's one reason why I worry about you going to Earth to face this creep.”</p><p>“Will you go with me, Kathryn?”</p><p>They had been sitting inside the <em>Phantom</em>, at the helm, running diagnostics on their ship, which they did every so often. Kathryn scooted forward in her chair, and grasped Seven's hand.</p><p>“I will absolutely go with you, Seven. Not”, she said with a smirk, “to simply keep you out of trouble, but because where you go from now on, I go. We can't go back to the way things have been.” She planted a light, soft kiss on Seven's lips.</p><p>“Thank you, Kathryn”, Seven said, embracing the older woman. “I am sorry I upset you with this, but...I am committed to the XB project, but this? This will help me finally put the past behind me.”</p><p>“Then I will help you do so, Seven. But we are coming back here afterward?”</p><p>Seven nodded. “Yes, we are. As I said, I don't plan to stay on Vulcan forever, but if I can use what is going on here as a stepping-stone to help XB's, be it back on Earth, or anywhere else, I believe that is my calling now.”</p><p>“I guess it's my calling, too.” They wrapped each other in a silent embrace.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Will Riker was back home in Spain, after a wild few hours in San Francisco. The cascade of news from Jellico had knocked all of them back on their heels, even if all the news, for the most part, was good for their cause. The one thing he hated was that he couldn't share any of it with Deanna.</p><p>“Don't feel so bad, Will”, Deanna told him, seeing his frustration. “It's something I dealt with as ship's counselor, and as a counselor in general. There are times when protocol dictates you can't share the information. It doesn't bother me.”</p><p>“I know”, Will said, still not mollified, “but I share everything with you if I can. I will tell you that all the news was...big, and most of it will probably become public soon enough.” He looked at his wife. “There's a good chance I may get called up to a ship if things go any further. I'm hoping it doesn't.”</p><p>“That part you told me about”, she said with a smile. As they were talking, Will heard a chirp from his computer, signifying that he had an incoming message. When he sat down in front of the display, he noticed a header on the message, and his stomach turned.</p><p>“What is it, Will?” Deanna was right behind him.</p><p>He turned to his wife. “Deanna, this is something you can't see. I promise when I can I'll explain it.”</p><p>She nodded. It wasn't that she liked not knowing, but she understood. She trusted him implicitly, and knew he would tell her about it when he could.</p><p>Riker pulled up the video. A face appeared that he hadn't seen in fifteen years, who, last time they had parted ways, they had done so with animosity.</p><p>“<em>Hello, Will”, </em>Admiral Elizabeth Shelby said, looking back at him in the recording. <em>“I truly hope this message finds you and Deanna in good health. I know, sir, that it's been a long time, and I'm the last person you probably want to see, but there's some information that I want to share with you, that has...to say the least, stunned me. I am headed to Earth to meet with Necheyav, who I have made the information known to.</em></p><p>“<em>Before I see her, I'd like you to look over the information. I understand if you don't want to, and there is no deception here on my part. What I have found out has shaken me and my very beliefs in The Federation. You're the only person I can turn to before meeting with Necheyav. I've embedded coordinates where we can briefly meet, if you're willing.”</em></p><p>Shelby's visage faded from the screen. Will knew what she was coming for, but hadn't known that it had hit her so hard. Will Riker had never been an opportunist, and he didn't like taking advantage of anyone, for any reason, but if Shelby were somehow wavering...</p><p>He was able to unscramble the coordinates that Shelby had sent, along with the time and place they would meet. There was no way he was going to miss this rendezvous.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Did you ever meet Bjayzl, Mr. Sloan?”</p><p>Sloan was still reeling from the information Picard had acquired about him. It was very thorough-the only hole being how the <em>Enterprise-C</em> had been involved. Sloan had grown up hearing about that story form his captive parents. He knew what had happened.</p><p>“No, I never met that lunatic, Picard”, he said with annoyance. “I only dealt with her at long distance. Hell, she served her purpose. Had she succeeded, we'd have had Seven of Nine years ago, and all this would be a moot point.”</p><p>“Have you ever seen the photos of what she had done to Seven's son, Icheb?”</p><p>“No”, Sloan said defiantly. “That happened long before I was involved. Why should I give a damn?”</p><p>Picard again opened his folder, and slid several pictures of Icheb after he had died in front of the man. They were gruesome, and even Sloan, who had killed himself, and would have not hesitated to kill Picard here and now, blanched at the images.</p><p>“Christ”, he said,<em> sotto voce</em>.</p><p>“In a word, yes”, Picard said grimly. “No anesthesia, as I'm sure you've heard. The suffering that boy went through. Oh, here's more photos we've received from Ganymede, showing what the “doctors” there, who were there under your orders, I assume, did to other XB's.”</p><p>He slid those photos over, Sloan not able to look at them.</p><p>“Perhaps you didn't hire or meet Bjayzl, but I assume you knew about this facility. In fact, I would imagine it was your baby, was it not?”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Behind a very cleverly concealed one-way mirror, Admiral Jellico and Admirals Paris and Patterson watched the exchange, impressed with how cool Picard was.</p><p>“Remember guys”, Jellico reminded them, “he was tortured for days by the Cardassians when I was on the <em>Enterprise</em>, and he didn't break. He knows what he's doing.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“I'm not gonna answer that one”, Sloan/Aurelius/Sheldon responded acidly.</p><p>“I think you actually just did”, Picard said, taking another drink of the water in front of him. “Answer this one: does Necheyav know about the Ganymede facility?”</p><p>“No, she does not”, Sloan said with some arrogance. “Plausible deniability can come in handy sometime.”</p><p>“Indeed it can, Mr. Sloan”, Picard agreed with a nod. “Did she know Captain Munshif was working for Section 31?”</p><p>“How do you know he was working for Section 31?”</p><p>“A fair question”, Picard responded. “Right now, as you know, Admiral Shelby is returning to Earth, to meet with Necheyav. From all accounts, she found out that Munshif deliberately bated the Fenris ships, then lowered his shields so that his ship would be destroyed, making it look like Fenris had fired first.”</p><p>“So?”</p><p>“So, did Necheyav order this?”</p><p>“No, she didn't”, Sloan grumbled. “Again, plausible deniability.”</p><p>“Yes, I know, it comes in handy, you already said that.” Picard looked at him hard. “Are you head of Section 31?”</p><p>Sloan actually laughed. “Why should I tell you if I am or not?”</p><p>“Perhaps you should tell me, or when Seven of Nine arrives here, she might assimilate the information out of you?”</p><p>“Seven...is coming here?” The look on his face might have been comical in another situation.</p><p>“She is, and from what I've been told, she is now aware of the fact that Bjayzl, who betrayed her and Icheb, was a member of Section 31.”</p><p>To hide his fear, Sloan scoffed a laugh. “You uphold the ideals of The Federation, Picard. You wouldn't let that Borg have at me?”</p><p>“She isn't Borg, Mr. Sloan”, Picard said gently, as yelling would do no good. “She was abducted when she was six, and held by The Collective for eighteen years. She's a human being, who is intelligent, courageous, beautiful, and has a heart of absolute gold.”</p><p>“Right”, Sloan snickered, “that's why she killed over one-hundred and fifty people.”</p><p>“Even the best of us can be pushed too far, Sloan”, Picard shot back mildly. “But she is coming here-she'll be here in two days, in fact. I don't know what your hosts have planned for the meeting between you and her, but...well, if I were you, I think I'd much rather spill the beans to me, than to have Seven tear you apart for it, hmm?”</p><p>Picard rose at that moment, again closed his dossier, and began to leave.</p><p>“Where are you going, Picard?”</p><p>“Oh, who? Me?” He smiled thinly. “I'm going to give you some time to think about the information I just imparted to you. By the way, dinner tonight is prime rib, with mashed potatoes, asparagus, with au jus.” Picard opened the door and left Sloan pondering this strange interrogation.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Will Riker was currently overlooking Lake Armstrong from a resort on the Moon. The Moon was a popular getaway for quick weekends from Earth. Travel was fast, and it wasn't as expensive as Risa, or even some of the most expensive resorts on Earth.</p><p><em>Voyager</em> had approached the Moon on it's dark side, to mask the detection of a beam down to the same resort. As had been the case a lot lately, the records of this transport was scrubbed completely from the ship's systems.</p><p>He had checked into the room, as if to stay for the entire day and into tomorrow, but the truth was, as soon as his meeting was over, he would beam back to Earth.</p><p>He didn't know how he felt about this meeting. The last time he had spoken personally Elizabeth Shelby was during the disastrous meeting where she had submitted her report to Admiral Picard, which he would present to Admiral Necheyav. That was a long time ago. The parting had been bitter. But a potential Quadrant-wide war trumped his discomfort.</p><p>There was a knock on his door, Will instructing the computers to open the doors. With a quick <em>swish, </em>Admiral Elizabeth Shelby entered. She looked as nervous as he was.</p><p>“Admiral Riker, sir”, Shelby said evenly, nodding her head.</p><p>“Admiral Shelby”, Will said warily. “It's been a long time, Elizabeth.” His voice was as neutral as he could make it.</p><p>“It has”, she agreed with a small smile. “I...regret that we last parted on such bad terms, Will”, she said honestly. “I've regretted it for years.”</p><p>“It wasn't very pleasant, no.” Will was known for his warmth, but at the moment, his voice was quite chilly, Shelby thought. “Please, take a seat. Would you like a drink?”</p><p>“Thank you, Admiral. I'll take a scotch, two ice cubes.” Will ordered himself a bourbon, neat, and then Shelby's drink, sitting it gently in front of her.</p><p>“Since you requested this meeting, please, go first.”</p><p>“Thank you, Admiral. As you know, I've been tasked to the Fenris operation.” She went on to explain, without going into details that weren't pertinent to why they were there. She had just reviewed the data on the battle, when she stopped.</p><p>“The one thing that has perplexed everyone, was the firing of the probes, Admiral. It didn't make any sense.”</p><p>“It doesn't make sense unless you know what to look for, as in Commander Data's tests years ago on the <em>Enterprise</em>. That's what you're going to tell me...isn't it?”</p><p>Shelby was a pale woman to begin with. Now she turned almost ghost-like. Will continued.</p><p>“If I may ask, Admiral, but did you happen to meet with Ambassador Kurn after that battle?”</p><p>Shelby almost fell out of her chair. “How the hell could you know that?”</p><p>“I'd like to say it was an educated guess, Elizabeth, but I have my own sources, and I know that you told Necheyav that you met with Kurn. I'm sure Kurn told you that years ago, he was on the <em>Enterprise</em> when Data showed him his own work on reprogramming torpedoes and probes. It kind of adds up.”</p><p>“Still, how could you know that, Will?”</p><p>“I can't answer that right now, Elizabeth, but knowing that information, it seems to me that someone was running Munshif. Could have it been Sloan?”</p><p>For the second time, Elizabeth almost passed out. “Jesus Christ, Will, are you setting me up or what?” She stood, almost as if to leave. How did he know all this?”</p><p>“Calm down, Elizabeth, and, please, take your seat.” Part of him was happy to rub it in on her a bit, after how they had parted last time, but he need to see beyond that. “No, I'm not trying to set you up. But as I said, I and people I have been working with know more than you might imagine. I cannot go further than that. So”, he said, becoming business-like, “you're convinced Munshif reprogrammed the probes, and deliberately lowered his shields?”</p><p>Elizabeth took a few extra moments to compose herself. “I don't see how it could be anything else. I got in touch with you because...I'm not sure if Necheyav was part of this plan, or set it up. But to have someone under your command do something like this...and cause the death of over six hundred people. It's shaken my confidence in this mission, and what the hell the mission is even about.” She looked at Will hard. “Do you know who Sloan is?”</p><p>“We believe he heads Section 31. Jean-Luc has heard the name for a number of years, but never been able to pin him, or Section 31 down. I may have no love for Alynna Necheyav”, he add coldly again, “but I know how she operates, and this doesn't sound like her.”</p><p>“No, it doesn't”, Shelby admitted.</p><p>“I have something else to tell you, Shelby, that you are probably not aware of. Please be honest with me here: were you aware of a secret Federation facility on Ganymede?”</p><p>“The Jupiter moon?” She actually laughed. “What could possibly be so important to put on that rock?”</p><p>“A facility to hold, and run experiments on XB's.”</p><p>Again, Shelby was staggered. “What...kind of facility?”</p><p>“One to do what a woman named Bjayzl did to Seven of Nine's son: extract Borg implants from XB's, then leave them to die.”</p><p>“And this facility is real? How can you be sure?”</p><p>“Because shortly before that battle near Fenris, Seven of Nine, Kathryn Janeway, and some others, stormed the facility, an freed a few dozen XB's.” He slid some images over to Shelby, showing Seven near some of the XB's, and the gruesome pictures of the “medical” area. “And, from information I've been given, Necheyav doesn't know this facility existed.”</p><p>“Oh, my God.” Shelby could barely get the words out, looking at the photo showing dead Ganymede personnel, with blood, innards and butchered XB's on tables. She almost vomited, but held it in.</p><p>“In effect”, Will said softly, knowing he had hit the Admiral with a lot, “this is what you proposed The Federation do years ago, when you meat Picard and I. This is why I opposed it so bitterly.”</p><p>Shelby pounded down her entire drink, then took a deep breath to control herself. Without even asking, Will got he another drink, setting it down in front of her.</p><p>“Christ Almighty”, Elizabeth said. “Will when I proposed what I did, I didn't want...this”, she said throwing the photos down the table, all of them falling off and scattering. “I wanted them apprehended, but...God. And I am well aware that Seven of Nine killed Bjayzl.”</p><p>“Did you know when she had Seven's son, Icheb, being worked on, they did it without anesthesia? They pulled his eye out of his socket, without anything to dull the pain.”</p><p>Elizabeth had not known that. Again, she almost got sick, and pounded back the second scotch. “That's barbaric.”</p><p>“Now you know why Seven acted the way she did. I know for a fact she's not proud of her killing spree, but you might now understand it a little more. So”, Will said, knowing he had surprised the woman enough for one day, “why did you want to meet with me about this.”</p><p>Riker got up to get her an ice water this time, to calm her, while again she collected herself.</p><p>“I wanted to confirm the information Kurn gave me about the meeting he had with you, Data and Worf. My First Officer found Data's work in the database, but I wanted to verify that Kurn wasn't just giving me a line of bullshit.”</p><p>“It's legitimate, Elizabeth. Kurn saw the work, and the worry now is, he's probably shown this to Worf, and I'm quite certain that we're going to hear shortly that Chancellor Worf has sent his fleet to the Federation border. This thing could slip out of anyone's control at any moment.”</p><p>“That's the reason I decided to return to Earth to consult with Admiral Necheyav. Someone apparently received orders to try and goad Fenris into a war. The last thing I want is a war, Will.” She took a sip of the cold water. “I met Prime Minister Sladek on more than a few occasions in the last few months. Do you know he served in The Federation during both the Borg incursion and in the Dominion War?” Riker shook his head. “I've found him to be an honorable, highly intelligent, highly proud man. The more I learn, the more I feel I've been used to advance things that I don't believe in.”</p><p>“There's a lot going on, Elizabeth. I know you've been a supporter of Necheyav, but she hasn't been the same since Wolf 359, and since <em>Voyager's</em> return from the Delta Quadrant, she has been obsessed with Seven of Nine. Do you know why she's so obsessed with Seven?”</p><p>“The Admiral told me Seven was an Heir to being the Borg Queen, before Janeway severed her from The Collective. She and Sloan, who, yes, I have met, and I can tell you I don't like or trust the man, have made it clear they believe what she knows could advance the type of weapons we could bring to bear on The Borg.”</p><p>“It isn't just that, Admiral”, Will pressed. “We're pretty sure that Necheyav, to a degree, and Sloan to a bigger degree, wants to turn The Federation into an organization that terrorizes the entire Alpha and Beta Quadrant, the likes of which the Romulans and Cardassians never could have ever approached.”</p><p>Will thought about telling Shelby about who Sloan really was, but he held back. He wanted to wait and see how Necheyav's discussion with Shelby went.</p><p>“I have a request, Elizabeth. After your meeting with Alynna, I want you to meet with me again. I'm not asking you to disobey any orders, or not to head by to Fenris, but there are few others things we might need to discuss after the meeting.”</p><p>“I can do that, Will”, she said with a resigned voice. “Perhaps I can meet with Picard as well, if you know where he is.”</p><p>“I know exactly where he is at the moment, and perhaps I can bring him along.” Will actually thought that might be a good idea, as Picard might have been able to drag information out of Sloan that could help to further quell this crisis. “I will talk to him, and request his presence.”</p><p>“Thank you, Will”, Shelby said just above a whisper. “I'm meeting Necheyav at 1300 tomorrow afternoon. I need to get back to the ship, do some thinking, and get a lot of rest tonight.”</p><p>“Sounds like a plan.” They rose to terminate the conversation. “For what it's worth, Elizabeth, I never thought you were a bad person. I simply felt your...enthusiasm to defeat the Borg, which I share in large part, led you to some places I couldn't in good conscience follow.”</p><p>“I understand that, Will”, she said with a quick nod of her head. Should we meet back here?”</p><p>Will shook his head. “I'm not sure yet. Let me talk to Jean-Luc. I think some other developments are going to take place before we meet again, but let's see what happens.”</p><p>Shelby looked ten years older that she had when she had shown up at the door. She felt like it, too. “With your permission, I'm gonna head back to <em>Voyager</em>.”</p><p>“By all means, Elizabeth”, Will said, the anger finally absent from his voice. “Get a good night's rest. I do hope the meeting goes well. I really do.”</p><p>“So do I, Will”, Shelby sighed. “I'm afraid of what could be on the other side of this if it doesn't.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First update in a week. It's been a crazy week, trying to learn a new job, and I've been pretty exhausted most days. I'll be adding as much as I can, when I have a chance.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>IV</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Next Day, San Francisco</p><p> </p><p><b>Things were disintegrating around</b> Admiral Alynna Necheyav, and rapidly.</p><p>Her Chief-of-Staff, Captain T'revva, had fallen off the face of the Earth.</p><p>Sloan had done the same thing, as he had also vanished.</p><p>The Klingons were obviously positioning their fleet at the border with The Federation.</p><p>And in moments, Admiral Elizabeth Shelby would be in her office. Shelby had given her a brief synopsis of the information she and her First Officer had uncovered, with a push from Ambassador Kurn, but had dare not put all the information on even a sophisticated, well-encrypted subspace message.</p><p>Elizabeth Shelby knocked on the door at the office of the C-in-C.</p><p>“Enter”, Necheyav said in as calm a voice as she could manage.</p><p>Shelby stepped into the room. “Admiral Shelby, reporting, sir.”</p><p>“Take a seat, Elizabeth”, Necheyav said with some urgency. “I know you've probably had a few sleepless nights, like I have. Why don't we get right into it.”</p><p>Shelby had come prepared, with a full presentation on two pads, that laid out the information gleaned from the telemetry from the <em>Intrepid</em>, and from the two Fenris ships, the original tests done by Commander Data years ago, and the results of her tests onboard <em>Voyager</em>.</p><p>Necheyav halted Shelby momentarily when the younger woman mentioned the data from the Fenris ships. “Elizabeth, how the hell did you get the first-hand data from the Fenris ships that were destroyed.”</p><p>Shelby had told herself she needed to be blunt and honest. “I received them from Prime Minister Sladek, via Klingon Ambassador Kurn, Admiral.”</p><p>Necheyav's face went white. “<em>Kurn</em> was involved.”</p><p>Shelby nodded. “He was, Admiral”, she said in a serious tone. “He contacted both me and the Prime Minister. He mentioned that when he learned of the probes, he thought back to when he was on the Enterprise, and some tests Commander Data, Commander Riker, and Lieutenant Commander Worf had run on the very thing. He received permission from Chancellor Worf to at least look into the possibility.”</p><p>“Holy God”, Necheyav said with a shaky breath. “Normally, I would be furious at an underling meeting directly, without my knowledge, with the Klingon Ambassador to The Federation, but he might have saved a lot of lives, Elizabeth.”</p><p>“That's why I wanted to get back to Earth, Admiral”, she said reasonably. “I didn't want to risk this over channels. And there's a question that I need to ask you.”</p><p>“Ask away, Elizabeth.”</p><p>“Is Sloan the head of Section 31?” There was no give in her voice.</p><p>“What does Sloan have to do with this?”</p><p>“I'm assuming you would never order a Starfleet Captain to do what Captain Munshif did: to provoke a potential enemy to fire on it, then dropping their shields?”</p><p>“Not in a million years, Elizabeth”, Necheyav said with rising anger. “What are you saying?”</p><p>“I'm saying I believe Munshif was under the control of someone else, and this sounds exactly like something the mysterious Section 31 would do. Is Sloan head of Section 31?”</p><p>“I hired Sloan as an adviser years ago, Elizabeth”, Necheyav said evenly. “I was aware that he could be involved with Section 31, but I have never confirmed it, to be quite honest.” And that was the truth. “I cannot go into Sloan's past, as that is classified, but...something like this is just unconscionable at any level.”</p><p>“With all due respect, Admiral”, Elizabeth said with some ice in her voice, “I don't think that answer is gonna cut it if all this becomes public. And I have another question to ask: do you have any knowledge about an XB holding facility on Ganymede?”</p><p>“Near Jupiter?” Now Necheyav was confused. “We have no such facility there.”</p><p>“We do, actually”, Shelby said, knowing all of this had to come out. “It was recently attacked by Seven of Nine, Janeway, and others that have not been identified. There were deaths among the people working there, who it was confirmed were members of Starfleet and The Federation, and all the XB's were liberated and taken somewhere unknown.”</p><p>Necheyav was as shaken as she had ever been. “That bitch, Seven of Nine, attacked a Federation facility?” Then the whole import hit her. “Where did you get this information, Elizabeth?”</p><p>“Right now, I cannot tell you, Admiral. It was given to me by a source that, at the moment, I have to keep confidential. I will not keep it from you indefinitely, but I must do so at this moment. Perhaps you should talk about it with Sloan.”</p><p>Now it was time for Necheyav to be brutally honest. “Sloan has disappeared, as has Captain T'revva. It's like there's no trace of them anywhere.”</p><p>“<em>Disappeared</em>?” She now turned paler. “This all can't be coincidence, Admiral”, Shelby said, knowing she had to talk to Picard and Riker. She was certain they knew what was going on.</p><p>“No, I don't think it is, either, Admiral Shelby.” They became silent for a few minutes. They were in quite a quandary: they had a fleet near a Federation planet, where one more spark could set off a war; they had Klingon forces ready to pounce, and even though Necheyav was certain her forces could eventually win such a conflict, it would be costly to everyone; she had to find out about this XB facility; and find out where Sloan and T'revva had disappeared to.</p><p>“For the moment, Elizabeth”, she announced, coming to a few decisions, “I want you to take <em>Voyager</em> back to Fenris. Advise all your ships except <em>Voyager</em> to fall back, but not to head home, at least yet. You have my permission to meet with Prime Minister Sladek, and tell him <em>all</em> of this information, and that, at the moment, the blockade has been terminated. I need to do some more work here, and find out what the hell is going on.”</p><p>Shelby nodded, knowing she was being dismissed. “I will return to <em>Voyager</em> tomorrow. I do want to see my brothers briefly before departing for Fenris. I haven't seen them in a while, if that's agreeable with you.”</p><p>Necheyav nodded. “Yes, one day isn't going to change things. Very well, let's get to work, Admiral.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sloan could never recall being so bereft of control over his life as he felt at that moment. He was a prisoner, he had had a...interesting conversation with Jean-Luc Picard the day before, and now Seven of Nine, who he had been hunting for years, was now coming to see him, and he was afraid that whoever was holding him would allow her to rip her to shreds.</p><p>But he had to admit, the food was excellent, he thought wryly.</p><p>Around mid-day...or he thought it was mid-day, he heard his door open, and his worst fear and his greatest potential prize appeared in front of him. Seven of Nine came in, with a look on her fact that truly frightened him. She no longer wore the platform shoes which she had on <em>Voyager</em> as part of her biosuit, but with her jeans, her jean jacket, hear hair down, and the lines in her face and eyes from twenty years of heartbreak, pain and disillusionment, she could still look very intimidating.</p><p>“You are Sloan.” It wasn't a question.</p><p>“I am”, the man said as calmly as he could manage. “I have wanted to meet you for years, Annika Hansen.”</p><p>Seven gave a derisive laugh. “Oh, I've wanted to meet you since I found out who you are, Mr. Sloan, I assure you. I believe we probably want to do the same thing-rip the other to pieces, am I correct?”</p><p>“Oh, I would not argue with you on that point, Seven”, he said candidly. “I believe on that point, we're agreed. I would have loved to have pulled out all your Borg enhancements, especially that cortical node of yours.”</p><p>“At least you're honest about it”, she said, sitting down across from him. “And you protected Bjayzl and her family for years as well. You know what that woman did to my son?”</p><p>“I do”, Sloan said, wondering if he could goad Seven into doing something she'd regret. “But he wasn't your son, not for real, was he? Icheb was not biologically yours. And yes, I know that Bjayzl fucked your brains out over and over again, then betrayed you, on the orders of my predecessor at Section 31.”</p><p>His coarse language, and the delight in what he was saying tempted Seven to do the very thing she so earnestly wanted to do-tear him apart limb from limb.</p><p>He could see the anger on her face, and he gave her a wicked grin. “Yes, there's nothing like getting fucked over by one who you had fucked so many times for pleasure, is there? She played you and Icheb for fools, and she got what she wanted.”</p><p>Seven steadied her breathing, knowing she couldn't take the bait. “There's one difference right now between Bjayzl and I, Mr. Sloan: I'm alive, and she's dead. I believe I have the upper hand now.”</p><p>She stood up, moving around the desk. “Tell me, Mr. Sloan, or whatever the fuck your real name is, how does it feel to know that, in a moment, I could snap your neck, arms and legs off your body, without any anesthesia, simply for some perverse pleasure?”</p><p>Sloan began to rise, being taller than Seven, but she pushed him back down with her Borg enhanced strength so hard that the chair cracked a little.</p><p>“You're not going to kill me, Seven. You've killed enough already, haven't you?”</p><p>Seven gave him a predatory smile. “I killed billions with The Borg; I killed still more on <em>Voyager</em>; and I killed scores on Freecloud and those XB facilities. What's one more?”</p><p>She leaned over him, picking him up by the neck.</p><p>“Tell me, Sloan. Did you order Captain Munshif to pull that little stunt on Fenris?”</p><p>The question hadn't been expected, and for a moment, Sloan wondered if he had heard it right. “What does Fenris have to do with you?”</p><p>She backed him against the wall, feet off the ground, her hand oh so close to cutting off the supply of oxygen to his brain. “Answer the question. Did you order him to do it?” The pressure on his throat tightened.</p><p>He still gave her a vicious smile and said nothing. “You'll also tell me that it was you who set up and ordered the killing of XB's on Ganymede. It was you, wasn't it?”</p><p>“You can go to hell, Seven of Nine”, he spat back at her.</p><p>Seven began to push in on his windpipe. Her Borg hand, in concert with her cortical node, could tell precisely when she would cut off the flow of oxygen, or how much strength would be needed to break his windpipe. He didn't know that, however. She thrust her hand tighter around his throat. Sloan began to realize she was serious.</p><p>“Tell me”, she said with almost a predatory growl. “Tell me, or I'll crush your windpipe, and watch you die a horrible death.”</p><p>She slowly, but perceptibly, increased the pressure. Sloan tried to gulp for a breath, but no air entered his lungs. He face was flushing at the loss of oxygen, and he was beginning to see the white spots in front of his eyes, as Seven continued to squeeze.</p><p>Finally, that over-riding, human penchant to want to live kicked in, and Sloan began to kick his legs out, sounds of distress coming from his throat. He didn't want to die-he just wanted to control the life and death of others. What good would it do him to give up his dream of controlling others.</p><p>Seven noticed a quick nod of Sloan's head. She grinned. “Changing your mind, Sloan?”</p><p>She kept the pressure up.</p><p>Finally, he was able to let out a sound through his constricted throat, his eyes bulging out of their sockets, and he nodded his head again.</p><p>Seven let go of him, throwing him to the floor, the man choking and gasping for air. After a few moments, Seven sat him back into his chair, then sat again across from him.</p><p>“Now”, she said coldly, “you will tell me <em>everything</em> about you. From when you were born, until this moment. I have all day and all night.”</p><p>At that moment, Kathryn Janeway walked in. She had been watching behind the two-way mirror, and when Seven threw Sloan on the ground, she knew that was her cue. Her former Astrometrics Officer had promised not to seriously harm Sloan, but Kathryn was ready to stay Seven's hand if it became necessary.</p><p>“What are you doing here, Janeway?”</p><p>Kathryn leaned over on the desk between Sloan and Seven. “I'm here to witness and record everything you say, Sloan. We could leave it to Seven's Eidetic memory, but well, she is only human.” Janeway smirked at Seven, who smirked back.</p><p>Seven allowed Sloan to take a large drink of the water in front of him before beginning.</p><p>“Now, talk, Mr. Sloan.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Immediately after Shelby left, Admiral Necheyav, along with Admiral Adams, along with a small crew, took a shuttle to Ganymede to see if they could find this facility that Shelby had mentioned.</p><p>It showed up on their sensors almost immediately when they approached Jupiter. The pilot set the ship down in the landing pad in front of the building that had been attacked a week ago.</p><p>As they four people who had taken the journey approached, a man, in Starfleet uniform, hurried out to greet them.</p><p>“Admiral Necheyav”, the man said nervously, “Commander Ron Segura.” He saluted her, but she could she he was nervous as hell.</p><p>Despite her anger, Necheyav saluted back. “Commander Segura, are you in charge of this place?”</p><p>“I am now, Admiral”, he admitted. “The Commander of this base, Captain Brandies, was killed in...in the attack on this facility.”</p><p>“Under whose orders were you assigned here?” There was no give in her voice.</p><p>“Admiral, I was chosen by Captain Brandies for this assignment, along with everyone else here. I can tell you that his Chief of Staff was injured, but she is still alive, and still fulfilling that role. Would you like to speak to her?”</p><p>“Oh, you bet your bottom dollar I would, Commander.”</p><p>“We had no idea you were coming, Admiral”, the man admitted.</p><p>“That was the whole point of coming here”, she said icily.</p><p>In a matter of moments, they were in the facility. It was still a shambles from the attack. The front desk area had been all but destroyed, there were phaser blasts still in walls and doors. The group entered where the XB's had been held, with more of the same.</p><p>They entered the office of the Commander, Necheyav seeing a younger woman, who looked even more surprised than Segura had been. “Admiral Necheyav?”</p><p>“Who are you?”</p><p>“I am Lieutenant Commander Melissa Welch, Chief-of-Staff.” Despite the fact she was much younger then Necheyav, there was a hardness to her face that indicated she had seen more than a person her age ever should have.</p><p>“And you're the Chief-of-Staff?”</p><p>“I am, Admiral. How may I assist you today?”</p><p>“I want access to the computer system here, and all information whatsoever about this facility: when it was built; who authorized it; who hired you people; what was going on here. The whole works. However, I want to ask you, Commander Welch: who set this place up, and who hired all of you?”</p><p>“Honestly, Admiral”, the woman said, a shocked look on her face, “we were led to believe that <em>you</em> set this place up.”</p><p>Necheyav almost fell. She had always wanted to capture Seven of Nine, and she had no love for The Borg. Yet she had read the reports, and seen the photos of what was done years ago to Icheb, and other XB's, and they had sickened her. She was a hard-ass, and she knew it, but she didn't simply want to butcher people. That was never her intention.</p><p>“Unfortunately, Ms. Welch”, she said in a shaky voice, “I only found out about this place in the last twenty-four hours. I did not authorize this facility.”</p><p>“Ma'am, I will give you immediate access to all the records we have, in that case.”</p><p>Necheyav nodded. “Thank you.” She turned to the two other people who had accompanied she and Admiral Adams. “You are to give Ensigns Jacoby and Ratliff full access. They are computer experts, and also encryption experts. If anyone can get the information out of those systems they can. Meanwhile, you, Commander Segura, Admiral Adams and I are going to have a talk about what this place is, and what happened here.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Elizabeth Shelby received a signal from Riker, telling her to meet he and Picard in Denver. Shelby wondered why they had picked the Rocky Mountain town for the meeting, but she didn't question it any further.</p><p>As she entered the in a foothills resort that Picard had rented, the two men stood.</p><p>“Admiral Shelby”, Jean-Luc Picard greeted, more formally than Elizabeth would have liked, but she understood the lingering bitterness from the last time they had met. Picard did walk up to her and shook her hand firmly. His voice softened a little. “It is good to see you again, Elizabeth.”</p><p>Shelby gave a small smile. “Thank you, Admiral Picard. It has been, and I dearly hope the three of us can work on repairing our relationship in the future.”</p><p>Picard nodded. “Nothing would please me more, Elizabeth. Please, sit.”</p><p>Riker brought in some drinks and some finger food for the three of them. “I assume you've had your meeting with Necheyav?”</p><p>She nodded tersely. “I have, Will.” She looked at both men. “I'm sure Will has shown you the information I brought with me, Admiral Picard?”</p><p>Again Picard smiled. “Jean-Luc will do, Elizabeth. Yes, he has, and it's astounding that a Starfleet Captain would use such misdirection to start a war and kill him and his crew.”</p><p>“It's the only explanation, and I can tell you that Necheyav is just as flabbergasted about it as you are, sir.” She took a sip of the bourbon in front of her, badly needing it. “There's a lot going on. Sloan is missing, as is Necheyav's Chief-of-Staff.”</p><p>Jean-Luc gave a thin, knowing smile. “Yes, I'm aware of both those things. In fact, I will tell you that Sloan is being held here in Denver, by the people Will and I have been working with to stop he and Admiral Necheyav.”</p><p>Elizabeth blanched, becoming angry, as she turned to Riker. “You knew where Sloan was when we met?”</p><p>He gave a small nod. “I did, Elizabeth. It wasn't to keep you in the dark, but to keep Necheyav in the dark. We've learned a lot in the past few hours. He was questioned by Seven of Nine several hours ago.”</p><p>“<em>Seven</em> is here, too?” She pounded the entire drink down, grabbing the bottle Riker had bought, and filling up her glass again. “Jesus, and she didn't kill the man.”</p><p>“No, she didn't”, Picard assured her. “She wanted to, believe me, but she certainly frightened him enough that we now know he did order the facility to be built on Ganymede, with the sole purpose of bringing captured XB's there, to...study them, and, in the end, rip them to shreds to find out what they could about The Borg.”</p><p>“Yes”, Shelby shuddered, remembering the hideous images Riker had shown her. “It makes me feel ashamed of what I proposed years ago.”</p><p>“To be fair, Elizabeth”, Picard countered, “you proposed apprehending them, and holding them, which I was against, but I don't recall you asking for them to be dissected and left to die.”</p><p>“Yet it was my work that obviously led to this. God, I was such an ass.”</p><p>The room was quiet for a moment, as everyone simply contemplated for a few moments.</p><p>Riker spoke up after a few minutes. “What's going to happen to the task force?”</p><p>“It's been re-deployed”, Shelby advised them. “It will still be within reach of Fenris, but with the exception of <em>Voyager</em>, the other ships will leave the general vicinity of the planet.”</p><p>“So Necheyav agrees with your assessment on what happened aboard the <em>Intrepid</em>?”</p><p>“That's correct, Jean-Luc.” She gave them a small, wry smile. “I'm sure you're aware that Worf has armed the border with the Federation?”</p><p>“Oh yes”, Jean-Luc said with no overt emotion. “It was prudent for him to do so, after what Kurn found out from you. I'm quite sure that helped make the decision for Necheyav.”</p><p>“I believe you're right, Admiral”, Elizabeth said, with a sad smile. “I think the likelihood of war has passed. I can tell you Necheyav didn't want a war to begin with-she simply wanted Seven of Nine, and access to other XB's. What happens to Sloan?”</p><p>“I'm not sure”, Riker said, which surprised Shelby. “Our group can't lawfully hold a citizen against their will without charge, but to release him-and, and we should have mentioned that he has admitted to leading Section 31, and to it's existence.”</p><p>“There's more to Sloan...isn't there?”</p><p>Picard looked at Riker, who nodded. “A lot more. He's not who he says he is, and his history is...complicated. However, I believe it would be better if I took that information to Admiral Necheyav.”</p><p>“Do you think she'd even meet with you, Jean-Luc?”</p><p>“With the information I have about him, and what I think she knows about him, I do believe she will, yes. But our group will be in a position to make some changes to the direction The Federation is moving in, I believe.”</p><p>“Sounds like something I should just not worry about for now?”</p><p>“I think you need to follow your orders from Necheyav, which I assume include meeting with Prime Minister Sladek, to start standing everyone down.”</p><p>“Again, you're correct”, Shelby confirmed. “I've talked with him a good dozen times since all this began. He's an honorable, courageous, loyal man. Loyal not only to his people, but to The Federation, which is why this has hurt him so badly.”</p><p>“I believe there is honor in both you and he, Elizabeth”, Picard said lightly. “You've always been a fine officer, our disagreement years ago notwithstanding. I feel confident that things will wind down with you being the one to continue talking to the Prime Minister.”</p><p>She nodded at the compliment, but otherwise didn't react, not believing she deserved it. “May I ask one favor before we conclude this meeting?”</p><p>“Of course you can ask”, Picard said.</p><p>“I would like to meet Seven of Nine before returning to <em>Voyager</em>.”</p><p>“I think that can be arranged”, Riker interjected. “Just so you know, if you meet her, you'll also meet Kathryn Janeway. She's with Seven.”</p><p>That made Shelby hesitate. “That might be a little awkward, with her old ship in orbit above us.”</p><p>“It might indeed”, Picard agreed, “but it's time you clear the air with them. I think Will and I should be present as well?”</p><p>“That would be fine, Admiral.”</p><p>“Give me a moment to contact where Seven currently is, and I believe the meeting can take place immediately.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>V</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>San Francisco</p><p> </p><p><b>Admiral Edward Jellico had been</b> in the mode of simply monitoring events going around the Quadrant in recent weeks. Most everything going on was out if his hands. The disaster at Fenris had started a cascade of events that were bringing everything to a head. The Klingons had armed the border. Seven, Janeway and the U.S.S. <em> Calgary </em>had clandestinely liberated all the XB's on Ganymede. He had Sloan in his possession-or at least in the possession of subordinates he trusted.</p><p>Now it was time, he thought, to show their hand to Admiral Necheyav.</p><p>He wouldn't do it alone. He would have Paris, Patterson, Riker, and probably Picard with him when he laid everything out to Alynna. He knew that Necheyav was now aware of what had taken place on Ganymede, and apparently, the information Shelby had presented to her had convinced her that Fenris did not instigate the shootout above that planet.</p><p>Maybe it was time to play his ace, which was the information on who Sloan really was.</p><p>Meeting with the other four men, they were throwing their thoughts about.</p><p>“I can't believe, Ed”, Owen Paris started the discussion, “that Necheyav isn't aware that Sloan, at one time, was Senator Aurelius. She has to know.</p><p>“She probably does”, Picard interjected. “But we are not certain of that. I believe, Owen, the chances are slim to none that she isn't aware of that, and slim has already left town, if you will, but it's still a remote possibility.”</p><p>“I'm certain she has no idea about Sloan being one Sheldon Lucas. Although that part is still...really out there, if you get my drift.”</p><p>“It still bothers me, Ed”, Picard admitted. “There's apparently a part of our past-my past-that I have no recollection of that has played a part in this tragedy. Yet the pieces add up, don't they?”</p><p>“Have you tried to find out where Guinan is, Jean-Luc?” Will knew that that amazing creature could probably shed some light on this.</p><p>“Who's Guinan”, Patterson asked.</p><p>“She was our bartender on the <em>Enterprise</em>”, Jean-Luc smiled, “but she's far, far more than that. She's an El-Aurian, and Lord knows how old she is. She has an instinct about things that, in our timeline, have never happened. When I first encountered Commander Sela, Guinan told me a tale about the <em>Enterprise-C</em>, how it came twenty-two years into the future, then returned to their time with Tasha Yar on board. Sela has said that Tasha Yar was her mother.”</p><p>Mike Patterson had never heard that story. “But that's too fantastic to be true...how can that be?”</p><p>“Mike, I don't know”, Picard confessed, “but I've heard this story now from two divergent sources in two different time periods. It can't simply be coincidence.”</p><p>“Besides that”, Jellico brought the conversation back a bit, “we can tell Necheyav of Sloan's confession to running Munshif, and that he indeed approved the Ganymede operation. He's confessed that to you, Jean-Luc.”</p><p>“Apparently Seven also was able to corroborate his confessions. He has told her that, yes, he is Lucas Sheldon, and that his parents were on the <em>Enterprise-C, </em>and that he was trained by the <em>Tal Shiar</em>. I believe we have enough to go to Necheyav with.”</p><p>“What do we want from Necheyav”, Mike Patterson queried. “Her resignation, turning Sloan over to her for a trial.</p><p>“Both, obviously”, Jellico said coldly. “Necheyav has been steering The Federation toward disaster since Wolf 359. It's been such a slow, plodding process that the peoples of our Union haven't been able to see it. They see it with Fenris, even if Necheyav didn't want a war. She still wants to make us something to fear, not to emulate.”</p><p>The anger in his voice, and the emotion behind it caught the other four men off-guard. Jellico was as cool as they came, which is why he had led this group. He wasn't in it for the accolades, or to butter anyone up. He believed in the charter of what The Federation, and what Starfleet had stood for. He had watched it slowly slipping away, and until now, there hadn't been a damn thing anyone had been able to do about it.</p><p>The silence it had caused was profound, broken finally by Will Riker. “We'd have to do more than just get rid of Necheyav and Sloan”, he pointed out cautiously. “They certainly have the loyalties of enough in both organizations that they've been able to stay in power.”</p><p>“That's where presenting the evidence to Sloan comes in. You have to start at the top”, Picard reminded them.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>They had been meeting in Jellico's home, with one of his underlings manning a comm system that top brass always had with them. As they were discussing events, a call had come in from Spain.</p><p>“Admiral Jellico's residence, Commander Rison speaking?”</p><p>“Commander Rison”, the voice said evenly, but with an undercurrent of urgency, “This is Commander Deanna Troi, retired. I am the wife of Admiral Riker. Is the Admiral available?”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>They were still debating their course of action when Admiral Jellico's <em>aide de camp </em>entered the room.</p><p>“Excuse me, sirs”, he said politely. “Admiral Riker, I am sorry to interrupt, but you wife is on the line. She said it's urgent.”</p><p>Will looked at the others. “Excuse me, gentlemen, I'll be right back.”</p><p>He wasn't gone very long. Within five minutes he was back, a smile on his face.</p><p>“What was that about, Will”, Jellico inquired. “Is everything all right with Deanna?”</p><p>“She's fine, sir”, he said, then glanced over at Picard. “You and I need to get to Spain, post-haste, my friend.” The twinkle in his eye was unmistakable. “We have a friend that wants to talk to us.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Seven and Kathryn were back in Bloomington, at the Janeway farm, Seven needing to decompress from the violence she witnessed and partook in on Ganymede, and from her contentious meeting with Sloan. Kathryn felt the best thing for her to do was to take Seven somewhere peaceful, somewhere quiet, where the former drone could breath fresh air, have a warm breeze in her hair, and just be Annika for a while.</p><p>She invited Tom, B'Elanna and The Doctor to stay as well, all of them needing the break. Upon arriving at the farm, she had reached out to Phoebe, her sister, whom she hadn't talked to in a long time. She couldn't, in good conscience, reach out to Seven, but not her own sister. When Kathryn mentioned who was all at the farm, Phoebe agreed. Kathryn assured her younger sister that they would have time to have some private talks together.</p><p>When Tom and B'Elanna arrived, Seven was on the far side of the farm, near the little river than ran parallel to the property. She found the soft trickle of the water eased her mind in a way that she never would have thought running water could.</p><p>She was propped up against a tree, throwing small rocks that were scattered about into the shallow water, a past time that, twenty years ago, she would have deemed irrelevant, but now gave her so much peace, and put a small smile on her face.</p><p>From a short distance away, she heard a familiar voice. “Hey, your Borgness!”</p><p>Seven stood up and turned, smiling widely, seeing her friend B'Elanna approaching. Seven moved quickly over to her friend. When the two reached each other, they wrapped each other in a silent, emotional, warm embrace, rocking each other back and forth, words not needed at that particular moment. The embrace went on for several long minutes. True, they had been together recently, but Seven and B'Elanna, formerly fierce rivals, now the dearest of friends, hadn't had a chance to talk in years. Both missed and needed that friendship at this moment.</p><p>B'Elanna broke the embrace, grabbing Seven's hand, and they wandered the vast area owned by Kathryn.</p><p>“How you doing after all this, Seven?” B'Elanna knew Seven was as tough, and as courageous as anyone, but she knew her friend had been through hell and back the last decade.</p><p>“I'm getting by right now, B'El”, she said honestly. “This place...it is so far removed from the worlds I've surrounded myself with for so many years. There's a peace here that...I can't describe it.”</p><p>Torres chuckled. “It is that. I came here quite a bit over the years, when I needed a break. Miral spent so much time here as a child. She loves this place, and Kathryn, as much as anything in the Universe. It's almost like a second home to our family.”</p><p>Seven nodded. “I'm sure that was helpful to Kathryn, after Gretchen passed away, and with she and Phoebe having their falling out.”</p><p>“Kathryn never said much about either Gretchen or Phoebe”, B'Elanna confessed, “but she talked about you constantly, Sev.”</p><p>That made Seven stop in her tracks. She turned toward the shorter women. “She did? Was it simply a chance for her to complain about me, or...”</p><p>Torres was having none of that. “She'd bitch about you occasionally”, B'Elanna smirked, but then turned serious, “but most of the time, she talked about our time on <em>Voyager</em>, watching you grow, and to turn in to the fantastic woman you became, Sev.” Torres gently put a palm on Seven's cheek. “It took so long for me to discover that about you, sweetie. But Kathryn saw it in you from the beginning. She saw what the rest of us missed; a beautiful, caring, selfless person, who saved our collective asses so many times. To this day, I feel ashamed of the way I treated you for so long.”</p><p>Seven wrapped B'Elanna in another fierce hug. “The days for you to regret that are long over, B'Elanna. One of the things that kept me going for so long was hearing and seeing you and Tom, and Miral. You were my touchstone after Chakotay and Icheb were killed, and when Kathryn and I were estranged. The friendship the two of you have shown me over the years-but more specifically, <em>your</em> love and friendship...it's precious to me.”</p><p>They hugged some more, tears gently falling across their cheeks. Seven then led B'Elanna over to a large tree suitable for both of them to put their backs against, the two strong, proud women sitting down. When seated, Seven put her head on B'Elanna's shoulders, Torres gently putting an arm around her friend.</p><p>“Had you told me, oh, twenty-two years ago”, B'Elanna mused, “that I'd be sitting under a tree, in Bloomington, Indiana, with Seven of Nine's head on my shoulders, and my arm around her, I'd have had the person committed.”</p><p>Seven shook in delighted laughter, a sound Torres wished she had heard back on <em>Voyager</em>. If B'Elanna were honest, she probably had never known a more human, more precious soul in all her years.</p><p>“Yeah, no one would have bought that story, B'El”, she said, still laughing. “You and I are quite a pair, Klingon.”</p><p>Now Torres laughed. “You can say that again, Borg.”</p><p>“You and I are quite a...”</p><p>B'Elanna moved sideways into her friend in a show of playfulness. “I <em>knew</em> you were gonna do that, Blondie.” They laughed again.</p><p>The two women talked a little longer, then they drifted off into a nap, the two friends smiling as they slept leaning against each other.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Back at the house, Tom had helped Kathryn feed and clean the horses. When Kathryn wasn't there, she had hired help take care of the farm. In fact, she employed plenty of people to farm the land, to watch and care for the horses, and cut the grass near the house. But today, it felt good to do some positive physical work.</p><p>B'Elanna had gone after Seven when they were finishing up the chores, and they headed back to the farmhouse, The Doctor bringing them each a glass of cold lemonade for them to consume on the porch.</p><p>The three friends sat in silence for a few moments, enjoying the serenity. The Doctor decided to break the silence.</p><p>“So, Kathryn, how is Seven doing out here?”</p><p>“She's enjoying the peace of this place, Doctor”, she said with a smile. “She's had so little peace and so little time to simply be herself over the last twenty years. I think it's doing her some good.”</p><p>“I know this place always did B'Elanna and I some good when we visited, Kathryn. And, not to be smug, but I think the frequent visits also helped you as well.”</p><p>“It did, Tom”, she said with stark honesty. “I don't know what I would have done without you, B'Elanna, and Miral over these years. Miral's almost like a daughter to me-or, at least she is my goddaughter”, she smiled. “When mom died, and Phoebe left, there were times here that I thought I'd go out of my mind.”</p><p>“We were worried for you for so long, Kathryn”, Tom admitted. “It hurt us to see you so isolated and alone. Not trying to bring up the bad memories, but we felt a duty to you, as your friends, to make sure you had a tether to this Universe.”</p><p>“Thank you, Tom”, Kathryn said with genuine affection. “And you're right, it meant a lot to me. I hope I can see Miral soon enough.”</p><p>“I wouldn't mind seeing her either, since I'm the other half of the godparent duo”, The Doctor said, raising an eyebrow in mirth, making the other two laugh.</p><p>“Maybe I'll call her and see if she can get out here for a few days? If Phoebe is coming”, Tom added, “why not make it a big family event?”</p><p>“I'd so love that”, Kathryn said, thinking of the beautiful young woman who was Tom and B'El's daughter. “Her 'Aunt Kathryn' has missed her dearly.”</p><p>“She asks about you every time we talk.”</p><p>That made Kathryn turn said for a few moments. “All the life I missed over the last twenty years, God”, she said, shaking her head. “Miral's all grown up, Chakotay and Icheb have been gone for over a decade...Harry's a Captain”, she added to lighten the mood, making the two men laugh.</p><p>“And, I must say, from our visit with him, a damn fine Captain”, The Doctor said approvingly.</p><p>“Always knew old Har had it in him”, Tom said, raising his glass of lemonade in salute to his best friend. “Although even to this day, Kathryn, he still gets so up tight around you.”</p><p>“Yes”, she said with a jovial laugh, “I'm sure he has strained a few muscles over the year standing at attention in front of me. But you're right, Doctor”, she said looking at the former EMH, “he's done all of us proud. As has Mike Ayala, and Sue Nicoletti, and Megan Delaney...”</p><p>“They're all family, Kathryn”, The Doctor added. “Perhaps, once things really settle down, we should get the family back together?”</p><p>“That would be something that would do my heart good, guys”, Kathryn said with a teary smile. “I miss my <em>Voyager</em> family.”<br/><br/><br/></p><hr/><p> </p><p>A few hours later, B'Elanna and Seven came ambling back, while the other three were still out on the patio. The two women had their arms around each other, laughing as they approached. It was a sight that again almost brought tears to Kathryn's eyes. She looked over at Tom.<br/>He looked back knowingly. “Yeah, had I put this in the betting pool”, he said with a laugh, “no one would have ever won, but God, it's good to see how close B'El and Seven have become.”</p><p>“It is”, Kathryn said, pride shining in her eyes. “I always felt if they got past their own stubbornness all those years ago that this”, she waved a hand out toward the approaching woman, “was possible. They're so much alike: passionate, strong, courageous, brilliant. This alone makes me feel happy about our days on <em>Voyager</em>.”</p><p>They were close now. “Hey”, Tom yelled”, what happened to you two, did you get lost?”</p><p>The two women laughed. “No, helm boy”, B'Elanna said, looking up at Seven. “We were talking and reminiscing sitting against a large tree, and we both fell asleep!”</p><p>“I'd have love to seen some pictures of you two”, Tom chided, “sleeping, snoring together.”</p><p>Kathryn let out a belly laugh thinking about that sight. “So you both snore.”</p><p>“B'Elanna fell asleep before me”, Seven tattled on her friend, “so yes, I can confirm she snores.”</p><p>“And I woke up <em>before</em> you, Ice Princess, and I can confirm <em>you</em> snore, too!” The two woman squeezed each other, as all five of them shared a laugh.</p><p>As they all got comfortable on the porch, a shuttle craft approached the farm, making them all look up. In a few moments, it was on the ground, and Kathryn saw a familiar figure stop out of the shuttle.</p><p>Her heart leaped into her throat. “Phoebe”.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>They hadn't laid eyes on each other in six long years. Hadn't even contacted each other. Kathryn's call to Phoebe Janeway had come out of the blue, but through the awkwardness, and Kathryn's news of who was at the farm, Phoebe, like her older sister, knew they had to try to patch things up. Their late mother would want that.</p><p>As Kathryn and Phoebe moved toward each other, there was so much pain and animosity that still filled that ever-narrowing space. But there was also the bond and ties of blood and their shared history. As they closed the gap, until they were mere feet apart, they were both silent for a moment.</p><p>“Phoebe”, Kathryn said, her mouth twitching with emotion.</p><p>“Katie”, Phoebe said, still not quite believing her sister was in front of her, the same emotion twisting her face.</p><p>Despite their estrangement, and the bitterness that had burst forth upon the death of their mother, and the years of recrimination between them, in the end, they were family, and suddenly, the had embraced each other, tears long held at bay bursting forth, both woman audibly crying, as they clung to each other. They knew they had work to do to be what they once were, but this was a time of healing, both of them could sense that.</p><p>On the porch, the others looked down, not able to bare the emotional reunion of the two sisters, all of them, save the holographic Doctor, shedding silent tears, watching the pain, yet the joy of sisters reunited.</p><p>“This week's gotten better as it's progressed”, B'Elanna observed, with no sign of sarcasm. “All of this should have happened so long ago.”</p><p>“Yes”, Seven echoed, “it should have. But we're all here now, and that's what family is about.”</p><p>B'Elanna rested a hand on top of Seven's Borg hand, squeezing it lightly, Tom looking at the former drone and nodding his approval.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It took perhaps fifteen minutes for the two sisters to calm down, still a distance from the porch, finally turning and heading toward the other group. It dawned on both of them that, despite the fact that <em>Voyager</em> had returned over twenty years ago, and with the exception Tom Paris, who had been a friend of the family for years, and brief encounters at their mother's funeral, Phoebe hadn't really met Kathryn's most cherished crew members.</p><p>As they arrived on the porch, Kathryn made the introductions to the ones she didn't know. “Phoebe, I'd like you to meet The Doctor, or EMH on Voyager; B'Elanna Torres, and, lastly, Seven of Nine.”</p><p>The Doctor rose, as Phoebe extended her hand, The Doctor kissing it gently. “It's my pleasure, Ms. Janeway”, he said softly.</p><p>Phoebe blushed a little. “Thank you, Doctor. It's so good to finally meet you properly.”</p><p>Next B'Elanna came up to Phoebe. “So you're the one who drove Kathryn to distraction in her formative years, huh?” Both women laughed.</p><p>“Yep, that was my job in life.” Phoebe gave B'El a brief hug. “Thank you for looking after my sister so much for all these years.”</p><p>Tom got up, and gave Phoebe a gentle hug. The two had never been particularly close, but they had always gotten along well enough. Phoebe smiled into the hug. “Last time I saw you, Tom Paris, you were still a bratty playboy.” Everyone laughed. “From all I've heard, you've grown into a fine man.”</p><p>“Thanks, Pheebs”, he said, using her long-ago earned nickname. “It's good to see you again.”</p><p>Phoebe stepped up to Seven. She had witnessed the bitter exchange between the two at both their mother's funeral, and later at Chakotay's, as she had accompanied Kathryn. She could have been angry about how Seven had treated her older sister, but Phoebe knew that wasn't her place.</p><p>She embraced Seven in a deep, warm hug. “You...I've wanted to truly meet you and get to know you for years, Seven of Nine. It's good to have you at the farm.”</p><p>“Thanks, Phoebe”, feeling the emotional tug immediately toward Kathryn's younger sister. She glanced over at Kathryn, who had happy tears in her eyes as she nodded at Seven. Seven then looked down at the slightly shorter women. “Welcome home, Phoebe Janeway.”</p><p>That sent Phoebe back over the edge, and she cried again, knowing that, yes, it was good to be home. She had not set foot on this land since her mother had died. Her mother would be smiling down on her daughters today.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After the emotion of the reunion, Phoebe insisted on doing something she hadn't done in years-going out to shop for real food, and prepare it as her mother had done, in the Traditionalist way. Seven and B'Elanna eagerly assisted her, as the group sat in the kitchen, talking, laughing and bonding while dinner was prepared.</p><p>Kathryn looked proudly at what was her family. She had understood her sister's anger with her, and didn't blame Phoebe for it. She had understood Seven's anger as well, and blamed herself for their estrangement. But that was all behind her at this moment. She felt truly home for the first time since returning to Earth.</p><p>With she and Seven now almost fully reconciled, Kathryn knew this is where she wanted to spend her life, and spend it with Seven, if the younger woman would be willing. They had lost so much since arriving home. They had lost their natural human optimism, had lost caring about themselves for the longest time, and had almost lost their lives before finally coming back together in what was not a happy reunion at first.</p><p>But they, like she and her sister, shared a bond of love that had survived, even if only by the merest of threads, over two decades, and now was being crocheted back together, one strand at a time. She hope was when the weaving was done, their bond would be unbreakable.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, the job didn't work out. Unfortunately, approaching 60, I'm simply not able to do the very physical work that was required, at the pace demanded. Back to the job hunt.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>VI</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Malaga, Spain</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“<b>Guinan”, Jean-Luc Picard said warmly</b>, not really believing his old friend was here, and at such a time. “It has been a long time, my dear.”</p><p>Guinan grasped his hands firmly. “I have missed you, Jean-Luc Picard”, she said with her own smile. “I feel like pouring you a drink out of habit.” They both laughed.</p><p>Deanna had been startled beyond belief when Guinan had contacted her while Will was in North America. But she had immediately sensed that Guinan's arrival wasn't a coincidence-not with everything going on at that particular moment. Will and Jean-Luc had left for Spain as soon as they could.</p><p>Guinan cocked her head to one side, and looked at him as if confused. “I sense something...different about you, Picard. I can't put my finger on it.”</p><p>“We will discuss that later, Guinan, I promise.” He patted her hands as they headed toward the back porch of Will and Deanna's home. “We have other business to discuss.”</p><p>“Yes we do”, she said seriously.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Will had fed them and there was plenty to drink. Jean-Luc didn't simply want to rush into the questions they both had-that everyone had, but wanted them to enjoy each other's company for a while first. Guinan was most agreeable to that.</p><p>When they had finished, Deanna and Will busied with cleaning away the table, to allow the other two a chance to talk.</p><p>“I suspect”, Jean-Luc said with a hint of a smile, “that you're timing in showing up isn't all happenstance?"</p><p>Guinan gave a small laugh. “Nothing gets by you. No, it isn't”, she said far more seriously. “I can't tell you where I was, but I felt this...sense, for lack of a better word, that I was needed by you. I still don't know why, but...”</p><p>“But you have a long history of sensing things that other beings can't”, he finished for her, taking a sip of his post-meal Earl Gray. “Which is why I'm not completely surprised that you're here.”</p><p>“So, what <em>exactly</em> am I here for, Jean-Luc? It seems for once, you're one-up on me.”</p><p>Jean-Luc smile. “A rarity, I must say.” He took one more sip of his tea, then put it down, and went through everything that had been going on. Guinan was aware of the crisis on Fenris, and knew of the distrust and suspicion that was near-Universal toward XB's. When Picard recounted for her his conversation on Vashti with Zani, Guinan's eyes went wide.</p><p>Fortunately, Riker had brought out some bourbon, Guinan filling an empty glass of that alcoholic beveridge. “I must say, I did not expect that when I got this...feeling.” She shook her head.</p><p>“So you recall your tale to me all those years ago?”</p><p>“Of course”, she said, taking another sip. “I've thought about it every day since it happened, Picard. Something like that stays with you-and I know for a fact it has stayed with you.”</p><p>“It has”, he said with a small nod. “But to have it cross-verified, after a fashion, years later, and from a completely separate source?” He looked deep into her wise eyes. “It actually happened, didn't it?”</p><p>“It did-but in another timeline.”</p><p>Picard muttered feeling a headache coming on. “Kathryn's right, temporal incursions simply give one headaches.” He didn't even realize he had said it out loud.</p><p>“Whose Kathryn”, she inquired.</p><p>Picard again smiled. “Admiral Kathryn Janeway, who has had her own...issues...with time travel in the past, no pun intended.”</p><p>Guinan couldn't help but snicker at his choice of words. “You know Janeway?”</p><p>“I do now. I had only a fleeting relationship with her over the years, but I've rarely seen anyone with her strength-and weaknesses, I'm sorry to say.”</p><p>“Do you know Seven of Nine?”</p><p>“Oh, yes”, he said, his eyes lighting up. “Forget what you've heard about her being a cold-blooded killer, nothing more than disconnected drone. She's a beautiful, warm, highly intelligent, and loyal woman. She's been handed some rather bad hands over the year, but she's one of the most human people I've ever encountered.”</p><p>“High praise from you, Jean-Luc.”</p><p>He nodded. “Indeed”. Taking another sip, he became serious again. “You said when I first saw you today that you sensed something about me?”</p><p>“I do”, she said, frankly at a loss. “I don't know what it is.”</p><p>“Allow me to enlighten you, my dear.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>San Francisco</p><p> </p><p>Admiral Alynna Necheyav was startled to receive a communication from Admiral Edward Jellico, requesting he meet her in her office. Unless it was at an official Federation or Starfleet function, or if his functions required him to talk to her, they avoided each other, dealing only through official channels. To say they didn't send each other Christmas cards each year was an understatement.</p><p>Necheyav wasn't sure why he was contacting her when so much seemed to be going wrong, she was sure, was no coincidence. As much as she hated the man, her curiosity was piqued, and she granted him an invitation.</p><p>He arrived at 1500 hours that Thursday afternoon, right on time.</p><p>Despite their animosity, Jellico smartly saluted the C-in-C. “Reporting as requested, Admiral.”</p><p>Necheyav had risen from her desk, saluting her fellow Admiral back. “Please, Edward, take a seat. May I get you anything to drink?”</p><p>“An iced tea would be fine, thank you, Admiral.”</p><p>Necheyav replicated an iced tea for Jellico, and an ice water for herself.</p><p>“So, Admiral Jellico”, she said, quite formally, “what is so important that you need to talk to me personally?”</p><p>Jellico wanted to give her a predatory smile, but he was a professional, and what he had to say would have far-reaching repercussions.</p><p>“I'm here to give you a lot of information that you had better think carefully about, Admiral Necheyav.” He held out a PADD, not giving it to her yet. “I have on this PADD written and verbal confessions from Sloan that, A, he is the head of Section 31, that B, he ordered Captain Munshif, at the risk of his own crew, to create a situation, if possible, that would lead to war with Fenris, and C, that he staffed, and approved a clandestine base on Ganymede that was used for the purpose of holding, torturing, then killing XB's for their Borg implants.”</p><p>If Necheyav was expecting anything from Jellico, it wasn't that. “How in the hell did you get this information about Sloan.”</p><p>Now he did smile. “I and those that have been working against you, and this insanity aimed at Fenris and Seven of Nine are holding Sloan. Of course, I'm not going to tell you where. He was interviewed, and was not tortured, I might add, but was under some...duress... and he confessed.”</p><p>“If he wasn't tortured”, she said in a mocking tone, “how was he under duress?”</p><p>“Because he was interrogated by Seven of Nine. And I can tell you, she was not very happy when she met the man.”</p><p>Necheyav blanched. “Seven of Nine...is on Earth?”</p><p>Jellico shook his head. “I didn't say that. I will tell you the first interrogation was done by Admiral Picard. He had more of a, shall we say, polite conversation with Sloan. Seven did threaten him, but he wasn't harmed. After getting a glimpse of her strength, he talked quite freely.”</p><p>“You will release Sloan to me, do you hear me, Ed?” She had stood behind her desk, her face red. “You have no right holding him.”</p><p>“He is only being detained, Admiral”, Jellico said, standing himself, putting his outstretched fingers on her desk and leaning in. “No harm has come to him, and we'll discuss that in a short while. But not now.”</p><p>They both sat back down, glaring at each other.</p><p>“I also can tell you that we know Sloan is actually Senator Aurelius, and we suspect you've known that all along. Is that true?”</p><p>“Yes”, Necheyav replied uncomfortably. “I do know that.”</p><p>Again, a cold grin came over Jellico's face. “Perhaps you didn't know that he was born on Romulus, and was trained by the <em>Tal Shiar</em>?”</p><p>“Impossible!” Necheyav was back on her feet.</p><p>“Impossible?” Jellico gave a short, un-amused laugh. “Fact. Hear it for yourself.”</p><p>Jellico put the PADD in front of him, and Sloan's concise voice could be heard.</p><p>“<em>Yes, it's true, Seven. My parents were on the </em>Enterprise-C, <em>under Captain Rachel Garrett. They told me this story countless times. This was all before I was born, mind you. They had gotten in a fierce fight with four Romulan Warbirds at Narendra III, the Klingon outpost. During the fight, somehow, they hit some sort of temporal anomaly, and were thrown twenty-two years into the future. </em></p><p>“<em>Unfortunately, it was a future of an alternative timeline, where the Federation and the Klingons had been at war for that amount of time. According to what the Romulans told my parents, the future had been altered, as the Klingons thought the </em>Enterprise-C <em>had abandoned the outpost, which was then destroyed. Amazingly, Garrett's ship encountered the </em>Enterprise-D. <em>According to my parents, Captain Picard refused to re-arm it's predecessor, but convinced Garrett to go back to the battle. Garrett was killed before heading back into the temporal incursion. Lieutenant Richard Castillo took control of the ship. Somehow, Picard's Tactical Officer, Lieutenant Tasha Yar convinced Picard to let her go with the </em>Enterprise-C.</p><p>“<em>They flew back through the rift, and destroyed two of the four Warbirds before Castillo was forced to surrender. Castillo was executed on the spot by the Romulans, but the remaining crew were taken to Romulus, the Romulans were impressed by their bravery.</em></p><p>"<em>Two years later, I was born, and raised within the Romulan society.”</em></p><p>Seven of Nine's voice could be heard next, asking Sloan a question.</p><p>“<em>What about Commander Sela? Was she Lieutenant Yar's daughter?”</em></p><p>“<em>Yes”, </em>Sloan replied. <em>“Her mother was executed trying to escape. I met Commander Sela when I was a teenager, and despite her mother's betrayal, she still kept a photo of she and Yar on her desk. She told me that she would always love her mother, but that her human side had died when Yar died.”</em></p><p>“<em>And you were then trained, when a young man, by the </em>Tal Shiar<em>?”</em></p><p>“<em>Yes, that is true. I was to be an </em>agent provocateur <em>to infiltrate The Federation. The Romulan Empire collapsed after I had made it to Earth, and, well, that ended those plans.”</em></p><p>Necheyav was thunderstruck. She couldn't hide it.</p><p>“That...man...was trained by the <em>Tal Shiar</em>?”</p><p>“It would seem so, Alynna”, Jellico said sadly. “In your relationship with him, who was using who?”</p><p>She looked up sharply at the man. “What do you mean by that, Admiral?”</p><p>“I mean that you've been led by the nose for years by this man. He's been playing on your fears of The Borg, and especially of Seven of Nine, and taking us further and further down a path that is against everything The Federation was founded on. He's led us to a near-war against Fenris; he's butchered XB's. Before he was there, Section 31 paid this lunatic Bjayzl to betray Seven and murder her son. And because of all this, the Klingons are armed at our border, ready to strike if we make another move against Fenris.”</p><p>They were both breathing heavily from the emotion that had suddenly erupted. “And what is it you want of me?”</p><p>He looked at her coldly. “Your Resignation.”</p><p>The single word hung in the air for a minute, maybe more, as Necheyav blanched at the demand.</p><p>“I will <em>not</em> resign, Edward. I will make you a counter-offer, however?”</p><p>“Proceed”, Jellico said, as if talking to an underling.</p><p>“Allow me to arrest Sloan, and have him tried for crimes against The Federation. After that, perhaps in a years' time, I will retire.”</p><p>“No deal”, Jellico said immediately. “I'm turning Sloan over to The Federation's Judge Advocate General. Sloan may not be military, but he has used and abused Federation military assets, and I'm sure the JAG can find a few hundred charges against him-and against you.”</p><p>Again silence reigned. The tension in the room was unbearable.</p><p>“I'll give you this: turn Sloan over to the JAG. And give me twenty-four hours to think about the other part of it?”</p><p>Jellico nodded. “That I can live with.” He looked at his chronometer. “Twenty-four hours, from this moment, I will be back in your office.” Jellico rose, not even waiting to be dismissed. He turned around before leaving. “One more thing, Captain T'revva? She was working for me the whole time.”</p><p>He headed out the door, not looking back.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>In Denver, Kathryn Janeway, waiting with Seven and Admiral Owen Paris, knew they couldn't hold Sloan forever. He was, by all accounts, being illegally held, but that was just a technicality. With all the crimes the man had committed-and they had just scratched the surface on things he had done over the years, they weren't overly concerned.</p><p>Jellico beamed back from San Francisco. Will Riker contacted the group and informed them that three were going to be beaming to their location shortly. Jellico and Paris knew that Riker and Picard had met someone in Spain, but they weren't sure who.</p><p>Thirty minutes, the three beamed in. Everyone looked at the strangely-dressed, dark-skinned woman accompanying Picard and Riker.</p><p>“Everyone”, Picard said without delay, “I'd like you to meet our old friend, Guinan, who served with us on the <em>Enterprise</em> during my tenure.” He, in turn, introduced Guinan to everyone else.</p><p>Guinan was immediately drawn to Seven, seeing the left over implants that adorned the younger woman. She immediately went up to Seven, not knowing quite what she was feeling, approaching a person who at one time was part of the hated Borg. Yet she knew her people had suffered at the hands of The Borg long before Seven had been assimilated.</p><p>“Seven of Nine”, she said softly, with a kind voice, “I am honored to meet you.”</p><p>“You are El-Aurian, is that right, Guinan?”</p><p>Guinan nodded.</p><p>“Species 169....and, you were around when your people were destroyed by The Borg?”</p><p>“I was”, Guinan responded uneasily.</p><p>“My God”, Seven whispered in stunned amazement. “That was...”</p><p>“A long time ago, yes”, Guinan said with a tentative smile.</p><p>“I am glad that your people have persevered over all those years, Guinan. I am so sorry for what happened to your people-for any people who have encountered The Borg.”</p><p>“I must admit, Seven”, Guinan responded, as the others looked on, fascinated. “That I was hesitant about meeting you. The Borg are not my favorite group, as you can imagine.”</p><p>Seven looked down, her face showing pain at the words.</p><p>“Don't worry, my dear”, Guinan said, grabbing one of her hands softly. “Jean-Luc has told me much about you, and I can already sense he was correct about you-you are, at heart, a good person. A very good person.”</p><p>“To have someone like Guinan say that”, Will Riker added, “is a high honor indeed, Seven.”</p><p>Seven nodded. “Thank you, Guinan”, she said with emotion making her voice break. “It hurts to think what I did as a member of The Collective-and what I've done recently, but”, she added, looking over at Kathryn, “I believe I am back on a course to keep my Humanity.”</p><p>“I think you and I are going to have some interesting conversations, Seven of Nine. Rest assured, you have a friend in me.”</p><p>Seven could only nod, Kathryn grabbing her hand next to her.</p><p>“If everyone would make themselves comfortable”, Picard stated, “Guinan wants to explain to you a little bit about what took place, after we met Commander Sela, all those years ago.”</p><p>Guinan transfixed all of them with her story, again reminding them that what she felt had been a feeling, but had no way to confirm it. It was a fascinating tale, coming form a being, Seven knew, was a few millennia in age.</p><p>When she finished, Jellico spoke. “Well, Guinan, you'll want to know-whether you're happy about it or not is another story-but there's a man in another location here in Denver, who has confirmed your 'feelings', about what happened to the <em>Enterprise-C,</em> and Tasha Yar.”</p><p>That caught not just Guinan, but Picard and Riker, off-guard.</p><p>“Sloan confessed?” Jean-Luc was seldom taken aback. This was one of those times.</p><p>Jellico nodded. “He did. While you were in Spain, Seven gave him a very...thorough interrogation.” Jellico's lips curled at the end in a small smile.</p><p>“You didn't do anything...untoward, to persuade him to talk”, Riker asked, “did you?”</p><p>“No...” She hesitated, then smiled thinly. "Well, not exactly. Let's just say I put the fear of God into him, and after that he was most cooperative.”</p><p>Janeway couldn't help but snicker and roll her eyes, which made everyone laugh.</p><p>“Who is this Sloan person?”</p><p>Seven handled that. “His real name is Lucas Sheldon. His parents were crew members on the <em>Enterprise-C</em>. He was born on Roumlus, and trained by the <em>Tal Shiar</em>. He confirmed his parents were aboard when they moved into an alternative timeline, meeting the<em> Enterprise-D </em>near Narendra III. The ship re-entered the temporal rift, and continued their battle with the Romulans. Most of the crew was taken prisoner, including Lieutenant Yar and this man's parents.”</p><p>“Holy gods”, Guinan said. “Jean-Luc told me that he had this cross-referenced on Vashti, but...even so, I must admit, this kind of blows me away.”</p><p>That lifted the atmosphere a little, as everyone laughed again.</p><p>Guinan turned to Picard. “So, I was right”, she said, trying not to be smug.</p><p>“I've found that you're usually more right than I am, Guinan.”</p><p>“You better not start kicking yourself for what happened in an alternate timeline, Picard”, she said with a twinkle in her eyes.</p><p>“Not any more. I don't remember it, so I can't really regret it.” He looked at the others. “For a long time, I held myself responsible for the situation, but I was able to let it go. All this leads to the question-what are you going to do with Sloan now, Ed?”</p><p>Jellico explained his meeting with Necheyav, again to the fascination of the others.</p><p>“So Sloan has to be back there in about eighteen hours. We are going to hand him off to Federation Security at a location I've chosen.”</p><p>“And if Necheyav doesn't resign.”</p><p>Jellico looked at the person who said that. “Admiral Janeway, we'll have to play that by ear. But I think...I think, this current crisis might be over.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>VII</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Safe House, Denver</p><p> </p><p><b>Sloan was a man who was a survivor.</b> He had proved himself such when being trained by the <em>Tal Shiar</em> years ago. The <em>Tal Shiar</em> was a jungle of survival of the fittest, and although he was not a Romulan by birth, and had never had the physical strength of the average Romulan male, he had survived through his natural intellect, and his unflinching willingness to kill if need be, to get where he wanted. He could no longer count the number of bodies he had walked over to get to where he was.</p><p>His options may have been limited at the moment, being held against his will, in a location that he didn't even know. But he wasn't out of options. His network, while shadowy and usually well-camouflaged, was still there. Necheyav, nor the people holding him, even knew how deep his tentacles ran into The Federation.</p><p>In fact, one of the guards who had been plucked to watch him, was part of his organization. Lieutenant Helmut Kessler, a man from an old, proud Prussian family that had always supported more radical elements in the past, like Adolph Hitler, had been an easy recruit for Sloan. Kessler was an imposing man: about 6 feet, 4 inches tall, weighing in at about 220 lbs, all muscle. He was what the Nazis would have called a perfect specimen of The Master Race.</p><p>Sloan cared nothing for that, but when he first had seen Kessler while being held, he had inwardly smiled. He knew who Kessler worked for: Admiral Edward Jellico. <em>So, Jellico is involved with drama, eh? </em>He didn't like Jellico any more than Necheyav did, but he respected the man's reputation and abilities. Even with Kessler on the inside, he still wasn't in an enviable position.</p><p>To be sure, Kessler would be no match for Seven of Nine, if the former drone were still in the vicinity. That alone had made him confess everything to Seven. If he were dead, he was no help to his cause, but even though he had spilled the beans, he felt he still had a long shot at winning.</p><p>In fact, Kessler had already been in contact with other members of Section 31. Kessler was obviously aware of the location that Sloan was being held, and he began putting together a plan to spring Sloan from the Denver location.</p><p>Sloan and Kessler had the same thought about the man who could lead such a rescue operation. A man who had been disgraced many years earlier, but was a cunning, capable officer. Even after his disgrace, he had not been cashiered from Starfleet, but had been doing milk runs of supplies between Earth, the Moon, McKinley Station, and other Federation outposts in the Terran system.</p><p>And he had some grudges to settle himself.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Within twenty-four hours, Admiral Necheyav made an announcement that she would “retire” within a year. Jellico didn't like the fact she was drawing it out, but the fact that Alynna Necheyav would exit the state in the near future was going to be the best he could do.</p><p>It wasn't particularly startling to many analysts. Necheyav was getting up there in years, and she had not been very popular for the better part of the last decade. The information about Fenris had given her a black eye with the public. Fortunately for her, the story about Ganymede hadn't been made public yet. That would soon change.</p><p>Per his agreement, Jellico set up the handover of Sloan into the hands of the Federation legal system, to be dealt with, he hoped, harshly. It would take a few days to arrange the handover, which suited Sloan just fine. It gave his operatives time to work on a plan to free him where he was, and besides, he was going to miss the excellent food his captors had given him.</p><p>Jellico had asked Kathryn Janeway to oversee the handover of Sloan into the custody of The Federation's Department of Justice. Janeway had readily agreed.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Seven had been invited by Guinan to visit her at Riker's home in Malaga, which she excitedly agreed to. To discuss so many things, which such a woman, who had lived...Seven couldn't even imagine how long Guinan had lived. It was something she very much wanted to do.</p><p>Kathryn decided to let Seven go while she returned to the farm in Indian, with Tom and B'Elanna, and had invited Picard's crew of Rios, Raffi, Agnes, Soji and Elnor to come along. She wanted to put together a real barbecue for them.</p><p>“Of course, I won't be doing the cooking”, Janeway told Seven with a smirk before they parted. “I'm gonna have some of our neighbors do that. Phoebe's coming over, too.”</p><p>“To choose between that and seeing Guinan?” Seven gave a sarcastic sigh. “What's a woman to choose.”</p><p>Kathryn laughed delightedly. “You'll have plenty more cookouts to attend, Seven, I promise. To talk to someone like Guinan may be a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity.”</p><p>“I agree, but I really would like to be in both places at once”, she said with a laugh. “Thank you for your understanding, Kathryn.”</p><p>“The fact is we've been in each others' hair for almost eight months not, and we do need a little time apart.”</p><p>That made Seven frown. “It isn't that I want us to be apart, Kathryn.”</p><p>Janeway held up her hand, then moved in to put her arms around Seven's waist. “I know, my dear, but we're at a new beginning. It'll do us some good to get a fresh perspective before we really get rolling-once all this nonsense is behind us.”</p><p>“Will you be at the farm for the entire weekend?”</p><p>“Going to Bloomington tonight, and we'll party Friday, Saturday, and some of Sunday”, she confirmed. “I do have to return to Denver for a short while on Saturday, as Jellico needs me to be in charge of Sloan's handover. I'm not going to San Francisco with the bastard, just making sure the hand off goes smoothly.”</p><p>“I will call you every night, just to let you know that I'm staying out of trouble.” Seven wrapped her arms around Kathryn tightly.</p><p>Janeway chuckled. “You? Stay out of trouble? Since when?”</p><p>Seven snickered, giving Kathryn a hard kiss on the lips. “You'll pay for that...someday...when all this craziness is in the past.”</p><p>“Promises, promises”, Kathryn replied, taking Seven in for a long, slow kiss. “Tell everyone I said hi. I'll see you Monday?”</p><p>“It's a date”, Seven said, feeling empty as Kathryn left her arms. They walked to the main transport station in Denver, which was a few blocks away, and moments later, Seven de-materialized, heading to Spain.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Early Friday Afternoon, Malaga, Spain</p><p> </p><p>Admiral Dr. Beverly Crusher had also been invited to the celebration between old friends, and one new one. She had been married to Jean-Luc for twelve years, and they had divorced amicably, mostly because their careers had headed in different directions. They were still quite close. Beverly greeted the others, especially Guinan, warmly.</p><p>“Beverly”, Jean-Luc, said with a smile. “I'd like to introduce to you Seven of Nine, former Tertiary Adjunct of Unimatrix Zero-One, former Astrometrics Officer on the Starship <em>Voyager</em>, and someone who has become a good friend to us.”</p><p>Seven stepped up the renowned doctor. “Dr. Crusher, it's indeed an honor to meet you. I must thank you for your part...in helping me through these difficult times.”</p><p>Beverly grasped Seven's proffered hand. “The pleasure is mine, Seven”, she said with a warm smile. “I can't believe Will talked me into that”, she said, as the others laughed, “but it looks like it's paying dividends.”</p><p>Riker and Picard had the honors of cooking for the women this day, and old-fashioned American Western meal of Ribeye steaks, baked potatoes, and some fresh vegetables. Of course, Picard had gone back to his Vineyard and brought out two bottles of 170 year old Cabernet Sauvignon, which would go perfectly with the meal.</p><p>The conversation didn't focus on the current events, but Seven was regaled with stories from the glory days of the <em>Enterprise</em> <em>D</em> and <em>E</em>. Seven knew a lot of what they talked about, as Picard had shared those memories when he was Locutus of Borg, but to hear the stories, and not just have them part of a clinical recount on a database fascinated her. She felt comfortable enough to share some of her stories from her days on <em>Voyager</em>.</p><p>“So you can imagine, when I went on the date with Ensign Chapman, I was nervous as hell”, she said, trying not to giggle, recalling now that harrowing event. “He and I are still friends, but, well, the date didn't go very well when...when I broke his arm.”</p><p>Everyone stared except Riker, who let out a snort of laughter.</p><p>“How did you break his arm”, Guinan asked, on the verge of her own laughter.</p><p>“I yanked his arm too firmly with my Borg hand. It's much stronger than my human hand, and, well...I sent him flying across the room.”</p><p>“Oh, my”, Beverly said, starting to laugh, which everyone, including Seven, joined in.</p><p>“And you stay he's still your friend?” Deanna arched her eyes at the younger woman.</p><p>“Very good friend”, Seven said laughing. “I haven't seen him for many years, but believe it or not, when he got married three years after we returned, he offered me to dance with him. I had improved quite a bit by that time.”</p><p>There was easy laughter when she finished the story, Seven feeling like she had known these people for years.</p><p>“Told old and new friends”, Picard said with a smile, smirking over at Seven. “May they not end up in Sick Bay when we ask them to dance.”</p><p>Another round of laughter rang out, as everyone raised their glasses. “Hear hear!”</p><p>As the conversation became softer, Guinan indicated to Seven that they take a walk down toward the cliffs that overlooked the Albertan Sea, where an old concrete settee looked out over the water.</p><p>“I've been reading up on you, Seven of Nine”, Guinan said, as she gazed over the calm, blue water. “You have lived, for someone so young”, she added with a wry smile, making Seven laugh, “a very full, very interesting life.”</p><p>“I don't know how 'full', it's been, Guinan”, Seven replied, looking at the mysterious woman. “It's had more bad moments since coming back to the Alpha Quadrant than it has had good moments, but I'm still here. I am beginning to believe the best is yet to come for me.”</p><p>“I'm almost surprised to hear you say that. Picard filled me in on much of your history, and I've read up on quite a bit of it. Maybe you can fill in the blanks. Weren't you married at one point?”</p><p>Seven had felt immediately comfortable around the El-Aurian, and opened up to her, telling the story about how she hand Kathryn had fallen in love, but how Janeway couldn't pull the trigger when still in the Delta Quadrant. She went through the whole story of her life since then: marrying Chakotay, her falling out with Kathryn, Chakotay's death, which had been an accident, as well as the death of Icheb.</p><p>“Losing Icheb sent me into a tailspin that lasted for a decade”, she said soberly, the mind-numbing sadness now behind her. “He was my son. From the moment I put him out of his misery, I had one goal on my mind-to kill Bjayzl. It drove me for that time. Yet I took it too far, and I dishonored Icheb and myself by going on that killing spree.” She shook her head, the sadness increasing at the recent memories.</p><p>“Yet you say you believe the future looks brighter now?”</p><p>Seven laughed lightly. “Crazy, isn't it?” She shook her head. “It's nothing I've done, to be honest: it's the fact that Kathryn is back in my life. She went through her own hell, for far longer than I did. The Federation fucked her over...oh, sorry for my language”, the former drone said with embarrassment.</p><p>“Think nothing of it, Seven”, Guinan waved her off. “I know the word in about fifteen-hundred languages.”</p><p>That made Seven laugh again. “They threatened her Maquis crew members with prison; the crew from the <em>Equinox</em> with prison time; they threatened to put Mr. Paris back in prison, to de-compile our our Holographic Doctor, and tear apart Icheb and I, if Kathryn didn't fall on the sword for everyone. She got promoted, but she was forbidden to fly as a Captain ever again. She went through her own hell after that.”</p><p>“You considered her a mentor on <em>Voyager</em>, correct?”</p><p>“At first”, Seven admitted, “right after she severed me from The Collective, I hated her-even threatened to kill her. But she was so patient, so understanding-she slowly brought out my humanity in me, and by the end of our journey, <em>Voyager</em> was my Collective. I never stopped loving her”, Seven said, bowing her head, “but by the time we arrived back in San Francisco, our relationship was already disintegrating.”</p><p>“Second chances are nice, aren't they”, Guinan said with a satisfied nod of her head.</p><p>“Second? Maybe third, or fourth, or fifth.” Seven gave a rueful laugh. “Kathryn actually caught me in a trap to capture me after my spree in the Quadrant, and I was furious-just like I was when she first severed me from The Collective.” She turned to Guinan. “But for the second time in my life, she saved me, from myself, and from becoming something that was too terrible to contemplate.”</p><p>“I hope I get an opportunity to talk to Kathryn Janeway as well”, Guinan said with a small smile. “I suspect her story is as interesting as yours is.”</p><p>Seven gave a derisive, but not unfriendly laugh. “He story is remarkable-far more than mine, I believe. I'm quite certain, had she not gotten involved this time around, I would be dead by now.”</p><p>They went silent for a long while, just enjoying the beautiful scenery of the pristine Sea, barely rippling below them. Eventually, Guinan and Seven returned to the gathering of their friends, both feeling buoyed by their discussion.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>VIII</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Friday, Bloomington, Indiana</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>Kathryn Janeway was sitting on the patio</strong> of her family home on a Friday afternoon, watching a shuttle land nearby. It was the <em>Icheb I, </em>a state-of-the-art ship, about twice as big as the <em>Delta Flyer</em> had been, landing on the expansive front lawn.</p><p>A smile creased her face as the shuttle doors opened, revealing Tom, B'Elanna, The Doctor, and Miral Paris.</p><p>Kathryn had seen all of them recently, save for Miral, she and her god-daughter racing toward each other, smiles bright across their faces.</p><p>“Aunt Kathryn!” Miral was Kathryn's goddaughter, but she thought of Janeway also as an aunt. They embraced in a tight, happy hug. “Khaless, it's been too damn long since I've seen you.”</p><p>“Oh, love”, Kathryn said, looking over the beautiful young lady, “you look absolutely fantastic.” She gave the quarter-Klingon a kiss on the cheek. “It's been four years-I've counted. I've missed you so much.”</p><p>The two women had their arms around each other as they walked back to the porch, talking and laughing.</p><p>“So I don't get to see Seven this weekend?” Miral thought of Seven as another “aunt”. The last time she had seen Seven in person was at Chakotay's funeral, and that had not been a happy time, the shouting match between Seven and Janeway making everyone miserable.</p><p>“No, honey”, Kathryn said, sitting on the bench swing, holding Miral's hand. “She's in Spain this weekend. She has a chance to talk to a very amazing person, and she couldn't pass up the opportunity.”</p><p>“How is she, Aunt Kathryn?” There was concern on Miral's face. “Mom, Dad, and The Doctor have filled me in, but I want to hear it from you?”</p><p>“She's been through a helluva lot, Miral, I won't lie”, Janeway said honestly, as the others came out of the house, after garnering an iced tea for themselves, and the other two women. “But she's getting there. When I first saw her about nine months ago, she was, quite frankly, a mess.”</p><p>“I read about her...excursions around the Quadrant, and I simply cried and cried”, Miral said starkly. “It hurt so bad reading all those damnable things about her, knowing they weren't true.”</p><p>“Unfortunately, that's what Seven had become-all going back to Icheb's death. I think she began to exorcise those demons on Ganymede, which wasn't very pleasant either.”</p><p>“Dad showed me the images from there. I was furious, Aunt Kathryn”, she said, some tears in her eyes. “I hope I get to see her soon. I have missed her so much.”</p><p>“You will, my dear”, Kathryn said, squeezing her hand. “She's gonna take up residence here when things finally calm down.”</p><p>Miral's eyes lit up. “You mean...are you and Seven...”</p><p>Janeway laughed. “Not yet”, she advised the younger lady. “But we're gonna see where we can go together. It isn't going to be easy, Miral. She and I have been mending the fabric of our relationship, but so much damage was done for so many years.” Kathryn lowered her head, thinking of all the heartache she and Seven had caused each other.</p><p>“You two love each other, Aunt Kathryn, and that's the most important thing.” Miral kissed her godmother on the cheek. “Simply build on that. The rest will take care of itself.”</p><p>“When did you get so smart, Miral”, Kathryn said with a gleam in her eyes.</p><p>Miral shrugged. “I don't think I'm that smart. You just learn things when you start to grow up. One thing I've learned, even if I haven't seen either of you in a long while, is that you belong together.”</p><p>The two women hugged tightly, as B'Elanna watched them, tears in her own eyes. If there were anyone in the world that B'Elanna wanted her daughter to emulate, it was Kathryn Janeway, at least those parts of Janeway that had survived the last twenty years.</p><p>“I have a hunch, Miral”, B'Elanna observed, “that you'll see Seven soon enough. I'm gonna send her a message and see if she can't get her butt back here Sunday before we all go home.”</p><p>“I'd like that, Mom”, Miral said with a grin. “I need to spend a lot of quality time with Aunt Seven.”</p><p>“I think it would be good for her”, The Doctor chimed in. “She is starting to act like the Seven we all know and love, but I believe spending time with you will make her very happy.”</p><p>“I agree, Doc”, Tom added. “She and I had a conversation when we were back onboard the <em>Calgary</em>, and she mentioned she desperately wanted to get together with you.”</p><p>“You had to mention Uncle Harry's ship”, Miral said with a dramatic sigh. “Now I miss him, too.”</p><p>Everyone gave a light laugh.</p><p>“He misses you, too, babe”, B'Elanna assured her daughter. “I think in the near future we'll be having a <em>Voyager</em> reunion party.” She looked sideways at Kathryn, Janeway getting what Torres was alluding to, making Kathryn blush.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Early Saturday morning, Phoebe Janeway arrived, and by noon, some of Kathryn's neighbors and friends, including her ex-fiancé Mark Johnson, his wife Gloria, and their two children, had gathered at the farm to start preparing a huge barbecue. Kathryn had been expecting a lot of old friends to show up and couldn't wait for the fun to begin.</p><p>Unfortunately, she had to make a short side trip to Denver, as she had promised Admiral Jellico that she would oversee the transfer of Sloan into custody of the Federation Department of Justice. Necheyav had already prepared charges against the man, and the future looked grim for the man.</p><p>“When will you be back, Kathryn”, Tom said, as she and Tom walked to the closest transporter station, which was in downtown Bloomington.</p><p>“I don't suspect I'll be gone more than a few hours. I'd say I'll be no later than four, and that's if things get slowed down. This shouldn't take long.”</p><p>“When you get back, you're gonna smell a lot of good food on the farm, I promise you.”</p><p>Janeway laughed, laying a hand on Tom's chest. “I'm counting on it, Mr. Paris.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Janeway arrived at the safe house thirty minutes after saying goodbye to Tom. Four of Jellico's underlings were there, watching over Sloan. They had provided the man an excellent breakfast just before Kathryn arrived, and allowed him to shower and put out fresh clothes for him.</p><p>Among those present was Lieutenant Helmut Kessler. He had been up all night, setting up certain things that he hoped would take place shortly. He hadn't had a chance to talk to Sloan, but they had communicated simply by look, Kessler knowing immediately his Boss wanted him to arrange an escape.</p><p>Things would start happening very soon.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Captain Miranda Verano from the Federation Department of Justice arrived in Denver just moments after Janeway. She and the four guards were to accompany Sloan to San Francisco via transport from their location. The Captain and the former Admiral went over the information and the “paperwork”, as everyone still called it, although it was all on PADD's. Everything seemed to be in order.</p><p>“Lieutenant Naquin”, Janeway said, turning to one of the guards, “time to fetch Mr. Sloan.”</p><p>“Aye, Admiral”, he said crisply, he and another guard turning to retrieve the man.</p><p>“Excuse me, ladies”, Kessler said in an apologetic voice, “but before we leave, I have to use the facilities. My apologies.”</p><p>Verano waved him off. “You can't fight Mother Nature, Lieutenant”, she said with a wry smile, making those in the room laugh.</p><p>Kessler excused himself and went to the en-suite. He did have to relieve himself, but that wasn't the main reason he was there.</p><p>When in the restroom, he sent a quick signal to a ship that was in orbit, disguised as a freighter. Onboard were four former Starfleet Special Ops members, and one Starfleet Captain, who had been recruited for this mission.</p><p>Within two minutes, he had exited the en-suite, just as Sloan was being led out in handcuffs.</p><p>Their eyes made contact.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Captain Verano and Kathryn Janeway were going over the last of the official documents that Jellico and Necheyav had insisted be prepared for the exchange.</p><p>“OK, Admiral”, Verano said, smiling at Janeway, “I think that takes care of everything. Thank you for your assistance.”</p><p>“My pleasure, Captain”, Kathryn said, trying to hide the fact that she <em>really</em> wanted to get back to Indiana ASAP.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Onboard the cargo vessel directly in orbit above Denver, the Starfleet Captain that was in command of this clandestine operation smiled. Lieutenant Kessler had left the channel on his communicator open, so that he could listen in on what was going on. Behind him, three heavily armed men, and one heavily armed woman stood at the ready.</p><p>When Kathryn Janeway had answered the Captain near her, the man nodded at the troops behind him. <br/><br/>“Prepare for transport”, he said firmly.</p><p>“Aye, Captain Maxwell.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Captain Verano was just ready to hit her communicator, informing San Francisco they were ready for beaming, she and Janeway noticed for shimmers of light appearing to Janeway's right. In moments, all hell broke loose.</p><p>Almost before the transport had completed, the four armed, helmeted individuals began firing at Colonel Verano, Janeway, and three of the four guards that had been watching Sloan. Two of the intruders took out the three unsuspecting guards, while one fired at Verano. The fourth fired at Janeway, their weapon only put on stun, knocking Janeway out cold, then they moved to secure Sloan. Within ten seconds of beaming down, the four SpecOp veterans, Sloan, and Kessler had beamed away, along with Kathryn Janeway.</p><p>Four bodies lay on the floor of the facility.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>IX</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>Onboard the freighter, Sloan approached</strong> the man who had commanded the mission to extract him from his predicament, a smile on his face.</p><p>“Benjamin Maxwell”, Sloan said, stepping up to greet the man. “It's been a long time, sir.”</p><p>“It has, Mr. Sloan”, Maxwell said. “You helped me get out of that penitentiary, and allowed me to at least fly again. I repay my debts, sir.” He escorted Sloan to the Captain's quarters. “Now, where do you want to go next, and what do you want me to do with our guest?”</p><p>Sloan smiled. “I'm sure you can patch Janeway up. I'm going to use her as a bargaining chip to not only find, but to get my hands on Seven of Nine and kill that bitch. But Janeway will be out for a while.”</p><p>“You know Necheyav has already thrown you under the starship”, Maxwell said evenly.</p><p>“Oh, yes, I know that”, Sloan said grimly. “I also know that, since it's a Saturday, she's probably at her residence in Sacramento. I think it's time we paid her a visit.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Admiral Alynna Necheyav thought about going in to The Department of Justice to watch Sloan get booked, and maybe even talk to the man, but she had decided that this had been a bad enough week, and she simply wanted to stay away from San Francisco. It would be calling her back soon enough on Monday morning.</p><p>Necheyav had lost her husband aboard the U.S.S Yamato at Wolf 359 during the Borg incursion. She had never remarried, her only companion being several dogs over the year. She had never fully come to term with what happened at Wolf 359, and blamed Jean-Luc Picard for losing her spouse, even though she knew full well that once you were assimilated, you were not in control of your actions.</p><p>That seminal, tragic moment in her life had driven her to this day. It was one reason why she had accepted Elizabeth's Shelby's report years ago on what to do with XB's, even though she had to shelve it after a great outcry. She hadn't wanted to go as far in dealing with XB's as Section 31 had gone over the years-something she didn't even know about until recently-but she and Sloan were only separated in degrees with dealing with former Borg drones.</p><p>She had realized just how ruthless Sloan was when she had been shown the photos from Ganymede by Jellico. They had almost made her vomit. She had seen the photos from years ago when that lunatic Bjayzl had butchered the young man Icheb. Knowing now that Section 31 had carried out all of that, during her watch sickened her. It sickened her on a human level, but also because it had happened while she was C-in-C. She knew full well that Sloan may have been the recent leader of that organization, but when accounts were settled, she might pay a heavy price for that, even after she stepped down.</p><p>It was approaching 1300 hours in Sacramento, Necheyav was sipping on a glass of wine out on her back patio, enjoying a seasonably warm day, with a light breeze, listening to some soft music coming from the house.</p><p>Two streams of blue light were suddenly in front of her, as Sloan and Kessler, in full armor and helmet which masked who he was, materializing in front of her.</p><p>“Sloan?” She looked at him confused. “What the...what are you doing here?”</p><p>“I suppose you thought I would be in San Francisco, in custody”, he said, leisurely walking toward the Admiral, “thanks to you and Jellico?”</p><p>“How did you get out of custody? You were supposed to be transferred to the Department of Justice?”</p><p>Sloan laughed, while Kessler simply hung back and watched. “My dear Admiral”, Sloan smirked, “I have my own assets and contacts. This time, I must say, it was a stroke of luck that one of my informants that were working for Jellico happened to be on the team that was guarding me, in Denver, it appears. I simply couldn't let such dumb luck go unused.”</p><p>“What do you want?”</p><p>“I hear you're going to retire, Alynna?”</p><p>Necheyav nodded. “Yes, I'm stepping down within a year. I have not decided quite when.”</p><p>“That was part of the deal with Jellico to turn me in”, Sloan said casually. “I end up in prison, you end up on easy street and retirement?”</p><p>“I've earned my retirement, Sloan”, she said icily. “I've got fifty years of service earning my retirement, goddammit.”</p><p>“Yes, I agree with you, Admiral”, he said readily. “You have certainly earned your retirement. But I was hoping for my own-not as soon as you, but perhaps in twenty years or so, after I got where I wanted. But you took that away from me, didn't you?”</p><p>“You did that to yourself, Sloan, with that fuckin' insanity near Fenris with Munshif and <em>Intrepid</em>. You did that by running that Gulag on Ganymede. You have only yourself to blame.”</p><p>Sloan actually laughed. “I have a different view of it. Shelby, Ambassador Kurn, and Prime Minister Sladek did me in at Fenris. Seven of Nine and Janeway, and whoever else helped them, did me in on Ganymede. But you are the one who traded me for your retirement.” He shook his head, turning away from Necheyav for a moment, then turning back.</p><p>“Because of all that, well”, he said, his eyes turning to stone, “I'm simply going to retire you earlier than you had wanted.”</p><p>With that, Kessler raised his phaser, and from thirty feet away, fired a blast that was set to kill. Admiral Alynna Necheyav was dead before she hit the ground.</p><p>Necheyav's property was secluded, but to make sure that no one would wander around and see a body in the back yard, Kessler hauled the corpse of the C-in-C into her home.</p><p>Moments later, he and Sloan beamed away.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>1700 Hours, Bloomington, Indiana</p><p> </p><p>Tom Paris was starting to get concerned, as more people began to show up for the barbecue that Kathryn Janeway had put together for the weekend. He knew that in the world of The Federation, red tape could get in the way of the best laid plans, but he hadn't heard a single word from his former Captain since she had departed for Denver.</p><p>Janeway said that she didn't believe she would be much later than 1600 local time before returning, and that was an hour ago. Everyone was keeping busy, preparing for the party, so Tom had simply let things take their course up until now.</p><p>Tom went back into the residence. He didn't have his communicator with him, but Janeway, like many active or former Starfleet brass, had her own communication system at the ready. Tom sat tried to raise Kathryn.</p><p>“Paris to Janeway?”</p><p>There was no response.</p><p>“Paris to Janeway”, he tried again. “Are you there, Admiral?”</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>Just as he finished the second try, Phoebe walked in.</p><p>“What's up, Tom”, she said, noticing him in Kathryn's office. “I just came into to use the privy.”</p><p>“To be honest, Pheebs, I'm getting a little concerned. Kathryn said she was almost certain she'd be back by 1600 or 1630, but I haven't heard a peep from her.”</p><p>“If someone will find a way to futz things up, it'll be Starfleet”, she said, rolling her eyes.</p><p>“Maybe, but I just tried to hail her, and got no answer.”</p><p>Phoebe stopped. “Let me go do my business, I'll be right back.”</p><p>Within two minutes she had returned. Tom looked at her as she walked back in.</p><p>“I just tried again, still no joy.”</p><p>“That's not like Kathryn”, Phoebe said with mild concern, but not feeling any hairs standing up on the back of her head. “Was she going on to San Francisco.”</p><p>“Not that I know”, Tom confessed. “But maybe she changed her plans?”</p><p>Tom put in a video call to Admiral Jellico in San Francisco.</p><p>“Admiral”, Tom said when he was was looking at the man, “have you heard anything from Kathryn? She was supposed to be back in Bloomington around now. I haven't been able to raise her.”</p><p>Jellico, like Necheyav, was at home when he took the hail. “I haven't heard a thing, Mr. Paris. Can you stand by for a few minutes? I'm gonna call the DOJ and see how the transfer went. Maybe there's some snafu.”</p><p>Tom let the Admiral go-his own father was in transit to Bloomington where he was soon to join the festivities. Tom and Phoebe idly chatted, waiting for Jellico to get back to them.</p><p>It took longer than they expected.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Tom knew better than to interrupt a Starfleet Admiral, but he and Phoebe were both getting nervous as fifteen, then twenty minutes had passed. Owen Paris had arrived by that time. B'Elanna, not seeing her husband, took Owen into the house, where they found Phoebe and Tom, nervously waiting.</p><p>Tom advised his father and wife what was going on. Ed asked Tom to move out of the way. He didn't have the same worry about interrupting an Admiral. Owen dialed up the more senior Admiral. It took a few more minutes for Ed Jellico to answer.</p><p>“Owen, when did you get there?”</p><p>“Just a few minutes ago, Ed. Is something going on there?”</p><p>Jellico nodded grimly. “I just talked to the DOJ. The exchange was never made. Captain Verano had contacted them to inform them the exchange was about to take place, but they never heard back from her. DOJ sent a team to the safe house, and they found Verano and three of the four guards there dead.”</p><p>All four people in Indiana gasped.</p><p>“What about Katie?”</p><p>Phoebe acted as a sister would. Jellico heard her.</p><p>“Is that you, Phoebe? I'm sorry, but one of the guards and Kathryn were missing. We believe someone has been abducted. Sloan's whereabouts are unknown.” In the middle of that, Jellico looked over off-screen at an aid. “Owen, hang on a moment? I'm getting some new information.”</p><p>They could see Jellico, but he had muted the conversation, raising the tension in the house in Bloomington.</p><p>Jellico turned back, he looked even more grim.</p><p>“DOJ just gave me more info. When they realized that Sloan was missing, they sent a team over to Necheyav's home in Sacramento. They found her dead of a phaser blast.”</p><p>Another gasp rocked the room.</p><p>“Dear God”, Owen said, his voice shaky. “It had to be Sloan. And he has to have Kathryn as a hostage.”</p><p>Jellico nodded. “Had he killed her, she would have been left behind with the others.”</p><p>B'Elanna put a steadying hand on Phoebe's shoulder hearing those words.</p><p>“Now we have to figure out what Sloan wants for Kathryn”, Jellico said.</p><p>B'Elanna knew before anyone else. “He wants Seven, Admiral. For some reason, he still wants Seven.”</p><p>No one argued with Torres.</p><p>“Do you know where she is, B'Elanna”, Jellico asked quickly.</p><p>She nodded. “Yes”, she advised him, “she's in Spain with Picard and Riker. We need to tell her what's happening, and I mean right now.”</p><p>“Let us handle that, Ed”, Owen Paris said quickly. “I'll have B'Elanna and I transport to Spain immediately.”</p><p>“It's about Midnight there, remember, Ed”, Jellico warned them.</p><p>“It's a Saturday night, I have a feeling they're up. Let us get moving here, we'll contact you shortly, Paris out.”</p><p>Admiral Paris turned to his son. “Tom, I want you to keep an eye on Phoebe while we're gone. I have a suspicion that about three or four others are coming back with us.”</p><p>“C'mon, Pheebs”, Tom said gently, taking her into the living room, and giving her a mild sedative, as Phoebe was in shock at the turn of events.</p><p>Before departing, B'Elanna told those in attendance what was going on, but urged them to enjoy the good food, and they would have more news. A few moments later, Torres, Owen Paris, and, for good measure, The Doctor beamed to Malaga.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Malaga, Spain</p><p> </p><p>It was indeed going on Midnight, but the six people gathered at Will Riker and Deanna Troi's home were wide awake, enjoying each other's company, and drinking some excellent wine from Picard's French Vineyard.</p><p>Seven and Guinan had spend an inordinate amount of time talking, each being fascinated by the other, but they had made sure to spend as much time with everyone as they could. Guinan hadn't seen her old friends for years, and she knew such chances might not come around for a while.</p><p>They had been discussing the paradox involving the <em>Enterprise-C</em>. It still was something the three human and one Betazoid in the group had trouble coming to grips, all those years later, but Guinan and Seven, one being from a mysterious race, the other having a wealth of knowledge from years in The Collective, seemed to accept it more readily.</p><p>“Years ago, scientists on many planets came to the conclusion that there were a multitude of parallel universe's”, Seven said in a relaxed tone, very far from her old Borg mannerisms. “Some call them Alternate Universe's, but whatever they're called, the exist, and can interact occasionally with each other.”</p><p>“Is that something you learned in The Collective”, Deanna inquired of Seven, “or after you were liberated?”</p><p>“A little of both, I guess”, she said. “The Collective wasn't afraid to travel back into another time, or into another dimension, or, if they could, and alternate universe. It was simply a means to an end to find perfection, at least as they see it.”</p><p>“El-Aurian's believe that these countless possibilities, in different realities, or timelines, are all weaved together somehow. I don't understand all of it, and never will, but we can sense things that may not have existed in the life we're living here, but we can somehow feel its effects.”</p><p>“I think Kathryn has the right attitude about it: avoid it, as it gives one a headache”, Seven smirked. The others laughed heartily.</p><p>At that moment, three beams of blue light cut through the late evening, no more than fifty yards from the gathering. Seven recognized all three immediately.</p><p>“It's B'El, The Doctor and Admiral Paris”, she said, with some confusion.</p><p>“Maybe they heard about the party we were having”, Dr. Crusher added sardonically. But as they neared, the group already in Spain saw the grim bearing in the newcomers.</p><p>Picard took the lead, heading up to Admiral Paris.</p><p>“Owen”, Picard said, his instincts alert that something was amiss, “is there a problem?”</p><p>Everyone was now in close proximity. “Yes, Jean-Luc”, he said gravely. “Admiral Necheyav has been murdered, and Sloan apparently escaped before the transfer to the DOJ.”</p><p>“Is Kathryn all right?” Seven took a step toward Admiral Paris.</p><p>B'Elanna handled that one, going up to her taller her friend. “Kathryn's missing, Sev. We believe Sloan has taken her hostage.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>To Be Concluded...</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>